What If There Was A Girl?
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Ever wonder what BTR would be like if there was a girl in it? Well in this story BTR has five members. Five best friends are just trying to get through teenage life but when a music producer comes into town their worlds turn upside down.
1. Just Us

**Chapter 1-Just Us**

_One Week before the Audition._

Brona Walsh is a sixteen year old girl, with brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin colour was borderline on a tan. She lives in Shakopee Minnesota with her four best friends. Her mother is Irish which makes her half American and half Irish.

_Brona's POV_

I answered the door to see it was my best friends, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia.

"Hey!" I smiled as I looked them up and down seeing they were wearing their hockey uniforms.

"Why are you not ready?" Carlos practically screamed. I looked at them confused.

"Training, Hockey for our team. Do any of these words ring a bell?" Kendall said.

"Oh, you didn't get the text did you" I said.

"What text?" They all shouted at the same time.

"The text that said 'Hockey training cancelled due to Coach Duffy being sick." I informed them.

"Ok, then can we come in?" Logan asked.

"Well I guess you can. But no runners in the house." I told them.

"Runners?" James asked.

"Oh sorry sneakers, you have to remember I visited Ireland last week and I am half Irish." I mumbled and they all came in and we headed for the living room.

They all sat down and Kendall lit a fire while I was in the kitchen getting snacks. I came back into the living room holding a bottle of coke, a bowl of popcorn, munchies, and of course skittles! It was so obvious that I worked as a waitress seeing that I could carry all this at the same time. I set everything up on the table.

"So what's going on with you and Michael?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows as he went for the munchies.

"Em, we broke up like four to three months ago. So nothing." I replied.

"That's not what I heard…" Logan admitted.

"Since when did you get into gossip?" James joked and playfully hit Logan's arm.

"I may have heard Rebecca mention something on our last date." Logan confessed.

"Heard what?" Kendall asked and his green eyes darkened. I raised my eyebrows at Kendall's expression but I'm deciding to ignore it.

"Yeah spill, Logan." I ordered and flicked a piece of popcorn at him.

"Well, there was a few rumours going around that you and Michael might, don't kill me, get back together…" Logan trailed off.

"Is that true?" James asked.

"No!" I admitted. "I remember when we broke up, the first time I said this is it I've had enough. Then he came around and said, 'Baby I miss and I swear I'm going to change' remember how that lasted for a day? Then we got back together and it was a good two months but then we realised there was no more spark in our relationship."

"So you're not getting back together?" Carlos asked.

"We are _never ever, ever_ getting back together." I replied.

Kendall put his arms around me and kissed my head. "Good because you deserve better. You deserve a guy that if he got your body close he wouldn't let go."

"Yeah but I think my older brothers might have a problem with that." I laughed and snuggled into Kendall's warm, welcoming, chest.

"Brona, can you turn the heating up a bit?" Carlos asked.

"Sure Carlitos." I replied and got out of Kendall's embrace and went over to the left wall. I turned the heating up a few degrees and joined them back on the couch.

Your Daddy's calling you.

Wants to see what you're up too.

"Where's my phone?" I asked and we all started searching for it.

If you wait till the song is through you might just miss him-

"Hello?" James answered. "Brona it's for you."

I rolled my eyes before taking the phone. "Hello? Hey Dad. What? Had did y'know? Ugh fine but if we freeze it's on your conscience!"

I went over to the thermostat and turned it back to its original setting. My Dad can tell if the thermostat has been touched it's so weird in a cool way.

"I better go and get my dinner." Carlos told them.

"Me too." Kendall said.

"I have to meet Mom at Diamond cosmetics head office soon. What time is it?" James asked.

"Em nearly half seven." I replied.

"Oh Christ! I'm late!" James shouted and ran out of the house.

"That might just be the last time we see him boys." I joked.

"I have a date with Rebecca." Logan admitted as I gave Kendall and Carlos a hug.

"Still trying to break up with her?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"Yup." Logan admitted. "That girl just doesn't get it."

"Remember when James had to break up with Crazy Caroline?" Kendall asked as he put his arm around me and we all walked to the porch.

"The one who threatened to scratch my eyes out when my hand was on James' shoulder?" I asked.

"Yeah." Carlos replied. "That girl was just crazy."

"Well I'll see you guys soon." I smiled. "Oh and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." I said and closed the door. I let out a sigh. "Oh my boys."


	2. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: I only on the plot. **

**Chapter 2 – Dear Diary**

**Dear Diary, **

**My Aunt bought you for me so I thought I might use you. Well my name is Brona Walsh, I'm half Irish. I play hockey, Gaelic football, and soccer. I own 2 guitars and 1 keyboard. My best, friends are Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos. Or sometimes I like to call Kendall Kendork or Kenny, Logan Logie, James Jamie and Carlos Carlitos. I've know them since like forever since we were babies because we are neighbours and our mothers and fathers are friends. I have a few secrets I keep from them. Well I'm kind of a cheerleader but I hate it! Well the reason why I'm a cheerleader is because. Nearly a year ago I was cheated by my ex-boyfriend Chip Sanders (Quarterback of The School Football team), with the head-cheerleader Lindsey Gannon. He told her we broke up before they did anything. But I walked in and I was depressed. So she got mad at him and the next day at school to make it up to me she made me a cheerleader. The guys knew but I told them I quit but I can't till 2 more weeks. Stupid Rules. I play hockey for Shakopee. It's mixed because not enough numbers. Well that's all**

**Brona**

**Authors Notes.**

Hey guys, hope your enjoying my story, it's my first one so please review. I wrote this chapter so get to know who Brona is. Hope to update soon. 


	3. Crushes

**Chapter 3- Crushes**

"Brona can we try that again" James asked. They were in Brona's room; Brona was playing the keyboard for James who was practicing for is audition for the musical which was in 2 weeks. "James that was perfect". "No I keep getting the middle all wrong" He replied. "Let's take it slow" I suggested. "Can we change the song" James asked. "No we can't this is the song required. It isn't that hard." Brona said staring playing the song. "I'm gon-na wait till the midnight hour, that's when my love comes tumb-ling down. I'm gon-na wait till the midnight hour when there's no one else around." I sang. Ames looked at me. "I know that was bad" I sighed. "You were always a great singer. It's just I haven't heard you in a while. Never since, you were forced into being Doherty in the Wizard of Oz." "Well it's my job to make you famous not me." I laughed. "Ok, you still loving Kendall?" James asked. I looked at him. "I love Kendall. That's funny James." James gave me a look. "I told you, it's just a little crush, it will go away, and nothing is ever going to happen." "Ya a little crush that has lasted 6 months." James smirked. I got my pillow and throw it at him.

_Meanwhile at Kendall's house_

"Ok Carlos you have 20 seconds to shove as many corndogs in your mouth." Kendall said "Do it and I predicted 99% chance you will choke" "That's why you're here." Carlos muttered putting on his helmet. "Well you should have invited Brona. I made her take the same course as me and I panic under pressure." Logan winced. "Oh, wait you can't because you love her." Carlos teased. "No I don't what are you on about." Kendall stammered. "Ya sure, it's only been a year, since you told us." Logan teased. Kendall throw a pillow.


	4. Before The Audition

**Author's Notes, I like to thank Loganlover 84 and ****Number1Stefanfan for their comments, and everyone who likes my story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 4 – Before the Audition**

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime, and when they do you gotta grab it and turn that thing big time!" Kendall said. "Turn it and I predict that 90 percent chance of bodily harm, and I'm talking about us, not them." Logan nagged. "Wimp" Carlos shouted, and put on his helmet then ran towards the T-bar" Carlos muttered. "I had my pop star dream again last night and this time, I was wearing my lucky white V-neck and I was singing a Smoky Robinson song Tracks of my tears, yeah, yeah! What are we doing?" James asked. "Uh, the janitor left the T-bar sprinkler valve and do you want to help us soak the girls field hockey team, and to get revenge on Brona for yesterday?" Kendall asked. "Yeah" James replied and they ran over to the T-bar. They all look at Logan. "I gotta get new friends." Logan said and ran over. "Hey guys what you a- No" I shouted. "Too late!" Logan screamed. "Now we run" Kendall shouted. (While running)" This is what it's gonna be like when I'm famous! ...Only the girls won't be trying to kill me!" James panted "You guys are idiots, and I'm so disappointed with you Logie!" I shouted. "Hid in here" Carlos shouted and pointed at a dumpster. "Were sorry, but it's one of the many things you love about us" Carlos said. "Ok your forgiven, and I'm no better myself from the water surprise yesterday" I chuckled. We stood up. "Want some?" Carlos asked he was eating an old sub. "Ewww" we said. We saw the girls' field hockey team and hopped out of the dumpster and ran to a dead end. "Time Out! Carlos, give James the helmet. We gotta protect 'The Face' and make a wall in front of Brona" Kendall said. "I love you guys" James said. "Time in Kendall" muttered.

_In Kendall's Sitting Room_

"Oww! Ouch!" Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James cried as Brona gave them ice packs. "The pussycat dolls and Brona make the pain go away" Kendall gasped. "Why weren't you playing today" Carlos asked Brona. "Ms. O'Connor is enemies with Coach Duffy, because of their break up. So she told me I can play for our school or I can play Shakopee. I picked Shakopee because we're already low on numbers I mean after u-12's the teams become mixed." I explained. "Bitch! She is so gonna regret that choice. I mean you're the captain and their best player!" Kendall finished. "I'm going to marry her someday" James said. "Uh your gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger...How? Logan asked. "No no no" Kendall, Brona and Carlos said. "I'm gonna be famous, sing to sold out arenas, have, like, five houses, _make the girls go crazy_ and _then_ marry Nicole" James said. "Are you done? Please be done" Logan pleaded. "No, 'cause this is the part where I SHAKE MY BOOTY! (He shakes his butt in front of Logan) "I'm gonna be famous, I'm gonna marry Nicole!" James sang. "Carlos" Kendall said. "Got it!" Carlos said and pushed James of the couch and fought. "Do you want to be a pop star?" The TV said. "Yes" James said. "Well today is your chance if you're in Minnesota!" The TV said. "I'm in Minnesota" James practically screamed. "I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani!" A girl on the TV said. "That's Jenny Tinkler from home room!" I said. "Gustavo Rocque 1990's mega producer of bands like Boy Quake, Boys + 1 Girl In The Attic, and Boys City is looking for his next pop-superstar. But he's even more famous for his quote of Rolling Stone he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star.' The TV said. "I sing better than a dog!" James exclaimed. "Sing ups are until 5 pm, so if pop stardom is on your list..." "CALL ALL MOMS NOW" Kendall shouted. "You still have time..." The TV said. "Mom, call me back when you get this message we need a ride real bad!" We all said into are phones and put them down on the table. "RING" James shouted. Carlos picked it up. "Hello? Yeah! Uh huh. Great! Get here as fast as you can!" Carlos said. "Your Mom coming" James marveled. "No but this nice lady is sending her crew over for a free estimate on aluminum siding!" Carlos smiled. James tackled Carlos. "Logan has a learner's permit" Brona shouted. "What? I need an adult in the car and a car!" Logan shouted. "KENDALL! DO SOMETHING!" James shouted. "What are you looking at me for Logan's the genius!" Kendall said. "What? I panic under pressure and you always come up with the answer!" Logan screamed with the pressure. "It's true." I said. "What? That is so not true... I know how to get there." Kendall said. He dragged us over to Ms. Majecowsky's house it was freezing, luckily we grabbed our coats. "All you have to do is get in the car, Logan will drive and we'll shovel your walkway. For free! All year long!" Kendall told. "Come on, come on, hurry! Faster, faster!" I shouted at the boys are carrying Ms. Majecowsky to the car.


	5. The Audition

**Chapter 5 – The Audition**

"Come on! Hurry up, hurry up! Let's go!" We were shouting. James ran over to a lady who looked about 25 to 30 years old. She was wearing a name tag that said Kelly. "My name is James Diamond, i-i wanna be famous. Woah-ohh" James sang. Kelly put a sticky note on James with a number. "Fill in the rest of this sheet and wait for your number to be called." Kelly said "Yes!" Carlos, Kendall, Logan and I said. "I'M A STAR! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT GWEN STEFANI! Oh, hey guys." Jenny Tinkler said. "Hey Jenny" We said. "You, name" Kelly said pointing to Logan. "Me? Uh, no, thank you. I'm gonna be a doctor." Logan winced. "Yeah well, I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile and Justin Timberlake just made 44 million dollars last year." Kelly told us. "Hit me" Logan said and Kelly gave him another sticky note. "I wanna be famous too! Oh-woahh. Kelly gave him a sticky note and looked at me. "Go ahead; I can tick it off on my bucket list." I said. She gave me a sticky note. "You. Tall blond and eyebrows want your dreams to come true today?" she asked. "Sorry, my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wilds but I'll also consider the Maple Leaves!" Kendall said. "Oh" Kelly said and put a sticky note on him. Then she looked at James "810 next." James changes his sticky note with Logan. "Oh, look your next." James said. "Dude... You don't sing!" Carlos said. I looked at Carlos "Neither do you Carlitos." "Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history, luckily I'm a genius I'll think of something...Kendall?" Logan said. "Beat box." He replied. "Got it." Logan nodded. "Good Luck Logie." I called. Logan goes in to the room it was dark. He saw Kelly and an ugly guy wearing bug-eye sunglass who he guessed was Gustavo. Sunglass in Minnesota? He thought as he walked over to the microphone. He started beat boxing. After 5 minutes. "wu-ka-chika wu-ka-chika wu-ka-chika" Stop! Stop it! Forever!" Gustavo shouted "But…I just started." Logan gulped. "And now, you're finished but I'm not because I wanna tell you WHAT ELSE YOU ARE!" Gustavo shouted. "What's taking him so long?" Kendall wondered. "Maybe Gustavo wants to make Logan a famous beat boxer" I chuckled looking at James. "Not helping." James said. "Jamie calm down. You are the greatest singer I've ever heard so don't be nervous." I declared. The door opened to show a scared Logan. "Don't go in there! H-he's Satan! He's Satan in bug-eye sunglasses!" Logan stammered. "Eight eleven? Eight eleven is up." James looks at his sticky note changes it with Carlos. "Oh you buddy! Go get them...Yeah" James said. Carlos puts on his helmet and goes in. "Oh, Oh, Oh" Carlos said then he farted into the mike and bowed. Gustavo got up to kill Carlos but Kelly stops him "Next." She shouted. The door opens to reveal Carlos smiling. "Not going to Hollywood!" Carlos announced. "Eight twelve, eight twelve is up." Before I could stop James he swapped his sticky note with mine. "James." "You'll be grand as you say. Knock him dead." James told me. "He's not the only one I'll knock dead." I muttered. I went in my heart was racing, the last time I sang public was at my cousins wedding but that was with James and one of the songs was with all of them. I stopped at the mike. "You gotta help me out, it's all a blur last night-i-te, we need a taxi cause your hung over and I'm broke." I sang. After the song before he said anything I ran to the door. "Don't fell like being famous today" I told them. James tries to change his sticky note with Kendall but Kendall stops him. "James this is your dream not mine, now remember opportunities like this comes once in a life time now grab on that dream with both hands and go BIG TIME!" Kendall assured and pushed him. "Good luck even though you don't need it." I said. James walked over to the microphone. "Well at least he's not hideous." Gustavo whispered. We found our way through an air duct to see James sing. "People say I'm the life of the party because I tell a joke or two." He sang. "Not bad" commented. "Although I might be lapping lous and hardy deep inside I'm." He looks into Gustavo's glasses and makes him nervous that he messes up and he coughs. "Stop stop." Gustavo said. "Umm sorry I got a little nervous there. Can I start over?" James asked. "I DON'T NEED GOOD! I need the fire. I need someone who will knock me out of my seat! And as you can tell I'm still in it! Because you have NO TALENT!" Gustavo shouted. "NO TALENT? NO TALENT? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH NO TALENT! YOU HAVEN'T HAD A HIT IN TEN YEARS!" Kendall shouted. "Hey! Girl too my Heart by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo said. "Oh Girl too my Heart, let me see if I can remember that rock classic! GIRL MY EYES AND GIRL MY MIND, IT NEVER STOPS"(jumps on the table)"AFTER IT STARTS BECAUSE YOUR MY GIRL! MY GIRL TO MY HEART HEART HEART!" (Makes Gustavo knock him out of his seat). "WOW! WOW! SECURITY!" Kelly shouted. "Here's a new hit for ya, OH YOU SUCH A TURD OH YEAHH A GIANT TURD AND YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD AND YOU SMELL LIKE TURD!"He sang. The security guards came up and grabbed him. "HEY GET OFF ME! COME ON! LET GO!" Kendall declared. "Quick! What's the worst thing that could happen if I try to break free?" Carlos asked Logan. "Uhh-um ju-juvinael? One prier for mooning?...20 hours community service!" Logan responded. "I can live with that." Carlos said. He ran to help free Kendall form the security guards. "If I get arrested I'll just use my eyes. They've worked on ye for years." I exclaimed. I ran up and tackled the guards. James puts the mike down and jumps to the security guys to help his friends free. "I gotta get my friends." Logan says to Mrs Majecowsky and runs towards them. Mrs Majecowsky goes towards them too and hits the security guys with her walking stick.


	6. After The Audition

**Chapter 6 – After The Audition**

**Authors Notes, thank you texaskid for your advice so I'll try to space it out.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

The door opens to a puzzled red head wondering what the hell is going. "Mom! Remember that time I saved you from choking! Wow! That was close! And I love you." Kendall said while were still being held by the cops. "And remember when you felt sick before Katie's special class the next day and gave her 'THE TALK'." I reminded her. "And when Kendall was feeling maths I stayed up all night helping him study for the test." Logan shrieked. "I feel so alive." Ms Majecowsky said.

"Dude how did you know those songs?" Carlos asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "They played Boyquake on the 90's channel all they at work, and I made up the giant turd song." The blonde said. "What happened? The truth now!" Mama Knight said. "Mrs Majecowsky help us try to make James famous." Logan said. "But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos said. "So I sang him the Giant Turd Song and there was a tiny fight" Kendall answered. "But no one got hurt." I cut in. "And now I'm really sad." James moaned. "And I'm going to be on pop suicide watch." I added. "Ok, who wants sandwiches?" Mama Knight asked. "Ohh me." We all replied.

"Wait! That's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to em' or slap em' with the hard cheese!" Katie said. We all looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you aren't allowed to watch FOX anymore!" Mama Knight told her. "Well can I at least hear the giant turd song?" Katie asked. "Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like turd.." (There's a knock on the door so they go open it but they are still singing) "And smell like a turd. Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a Tu...AHH!"We screamed to see Gustavo and Kelly at the door step. "YYESS." said and ran over to give him a hug, "You've came back for me!" James shouted. He pulls away from James. "I'm not here for you! I'm here for him." Gustavo said. "What?" James gasped. "What?" Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I shouted. "I'll make tea." Mama Knight shouted from in the kitchen.

"Mrs Knight, I want to take you and your family to LA to record some demos with Kendall and make him famous." Gustavo stated and took a sip of his tea. "But, why me?" Kendall asked. "You have the fire, you also have anger management issues, but people say I've anger management issues but that doesn't matter because I HAVE 5 HOUSES." Gustavo announced. "Well before I say anything more I need to go to the toilet." Kendall said and ran up the stairs. "You, you're Irish." Gustavo pointed at me. "Cad é a thabhairt duit? What's it to you and stalker much? And I'm half Irish." I replied. "Well, it's the way you sing you've the Celtic American tone, which is rare to found and the fact you speak Gealige (It means Irish in English.)" Gustavo said. "I'm back." Kendall said and took is place on the couch. "So what to you say kid, want to be molded and shaped into a popstar by the Gustavo Rocque?" Gustavo asked. Kendall looked at everyone. "No." Kendall replied. Gustavo smashed the cup he was holding and put it down. "Excuse me for a moment." Gustavo gasped. "Heres money for the teacup." Kelly said. There was crash from outside. Kelly put more money on the table. "And for the planter outside." There was another cash and the car alarm went of. And Kelly left all the money in here hand on the table. "You should think abot this Kendall we leave at two tomorrow." Kelly dais handing him a card and she left. "Brona from one Brunette to another what shampoo do you use in your hair?" Katie asked me. "Oh I think it's called Slik and Sheen, you can get in my mums salon." I replied. "How much?" Katie asked. "20 bucks." I said. "Well I'm taking a twenty, oh and Kendall you an idiot!" She said and ran to her bedroom.


	7. Parking Lot

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 7 – The Parking Lot**

"So I uh, did the math last night on this whole singing thing...and, Katie was right: you're an idiot." Logan said. He takes a shopping cart and pushes it, but it hits a car and its beeper goes off. "Nice Logan." I remarked. We are in the parking lot of the local market were Kendall works. "Guys. I don't want to go to LA with that jerk. I want to be here with YOU jerks! And play hockey for our TEAM..." Kendall said. "But this is just LIKE hockey! Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing!" Carlos said. "Yeah. But none of that matters if it's minus my best friends! Add those numbers up, professor." Kendall told Logan. Logan took his calculator out of his pocket. "Kay, carry the two, ahhhh...nope! Still an idiot." Logan said. "I'm getting coke anyone want anything?" I asked. "No." They all replied. I headed over to the shop. "Is it all of us Or her you want to stay for?" Carlos asked. "All of ye" Kendall replied. "Well you should tell her how you feel now, and then you can make your own choice." Carlos said. "I'm going to get more coke" Logan said. He ran over to me. "Hey Logan." I waved. He put money into the vending machine. "Tell Kendall how you feel, if he goes won't you regret it." Logan said. "I will but not now but I will today." I replied.

"What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day." Kendall said and looked a James. "I'm not talking to you." James muttered. "You just did!" Carlos, Logan and I shouted. "You know what? Dude, part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you. Call that guy back." James announced. "That guy said you have no talent, (to Logan) made YOU cry...and broke my mom's teacup." Kendall shouted. "But that guy wants to make you FAMOUS." James said. "But before I do anything, Brona I've something to tell you." Kendall said. "I've something to tell you too." I said. "I like… you-r jacket is it new?" Kendall stammered. "I like …. you-r hat." I covered. "Do we have to do everything?" Carlos whispered to James and Logan. "Both of ye like each other now go out or something!" Carlos, Logan, and James shouted. "Kendall is that true?" I asked. "Yeah, is it true about you too?" Kendall asked. "Yes." "But I want to take it slowly." We but said at the same time. I gave him a hug not one of our normal hugs we had 3 types, this time it was a boyfriend girlfriend hug and I didn't want to let go. Logan coughed. And we stopped hugging. "I got on video." Carlos smiled. "Bluetooth it to me." We all shouted. "As my first act of being your girlfriend you're going to LA." I declared. "What?" He said. I pulled the rest of the guys over my side so we'd all be facing Kendall. "Now remember opportunities like this come once in a life time now grab on that dream with both hands and go BIG TIME! Does that ring a bell?" I spoke. "So you're saying if you had the opportunity to go to LA with a MEGA TURD producer, you'd go?" Kendall asked. "Yes!" We all shouted. "Phone please." Kendall said. He took Logan phone. "They're coming." Kendall said.

"Don't think about him, think MILLIONS of dollars." Logan reassured him. As we walked up to the over-stretched limo. Kendall and I were holding hands but nobody could see because James was leading us. "Think of me as a back-up singer that goes solo after your …. second album." James told him. "Don't think about him, think the LA GIRLS" Carlos drooled. I hit on the back of his head. "Don't think about him or the La girls think about your girlfriend at home that you have to call or Skype two times or more a day!" I reminded him. We reached Gustavo who was wearing a long fur in the inside coat. "So you want to be moulded and shaped by THE GUSTAVO ROCQUE in to a popstar?" Gustavo asked. "Yup, but only if you take my buds and make us a singing group." Kendall decided. "Coke up my nose!" Logan shrieked. "Have you even heard your friends sing?" Gustavo exclaimed. "Yes, but I know you they sing better than dogs, and you can turn them into stars." Kendall marvelled. James showed him the bit of magazine. "Is this supposed to sway me?" He asked. "Even the girl." Kendall said. "But how is that even possible?" Gustavo asked. "Black eyed peas, N-Dubz, and I wonder would you know this one Boyz + Girl in the attic." I smirked. "I'm Gustavo Rocque! I'm amazing! I'M AMAZING. And if you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again! Because there is no way-NO...WAY-GUSTAVO ROCQUE...is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! It's never gonna happen! NEVER!" Gustavo shouted. "...So, we have a deal." Kendall said. "Yep, none of you are dating her are you because then we can't do it. Because I don't want to suffer what I went through with Boyz + Girl in the attic." "No" I said and let go have Kendall's hand.


	8. I'll Be There For You

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 8 - I'll Be There For You**

"Ok, basically we have to get our parents to sign theses contract things." James said.

"Or we could just forge them." I laughed.

"Ok, Brona hand me that pen please." Carlos asked.

"Carlos I was messing HINTS the laugh." I said and threw a cushion at him

"Knight, control your girlfriend." He chuckled.

"So have you guys kissed while we weren't looking or anything." James dragged out.

"Guys were taking it slow, so no kissing yet." Kendall answered.

"And if we break up we will just go back to being friends." I promised.

"Speaking of friends, Friends is on the TV now." Logan reminded us.

"So no one told you, life was going to be this," We sang then clapped our hands. "Your jobs a joke your broke, your love life is a DOA. It's like you're stuck in second gear, well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year.

But I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall,

I'll be there for you, like I've been there before

I'll be there for you, cause your there for me too." We sang.

We were in our tree house; it was in between mine and Logan's house. No one wanted to cut it down, so the built a fence around it. When we were 5 all our father's helped built it. My Dad's a mechanic so we got electricity. And Logan's Dad had plumbing experience so somehow we got a toilet.

It was the last summer we got to spend with Kendall's father. (Author's Notes: You'll find out more about that later.)

"You know we have to bring a parent or a guardian with us to LA, and we leave tomorrow. And were not packed, or allowed to go yet!" Logan panicked.

"Logie come here." I said. I stood and he walked over. I hit him really hard and fast. He touched his face. "Ahhhhhh, I GUESS I needed it." He said.

"Ok, so plan." Carlos said and grabbed a paper and pen.

"Carlitos, organised?" Kendall wondered out loud.

"No, no, no, another Hortense!" I giggled. Logan gave me a bad look. "I was only messing, I'm organised." I stuttered and ran over to Logan who was sitting down and gave him a hug.

"Dangerous territory there Logan." James laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can we continue with the plan, I haven't done any homework and its half six." Carlos wined.

"Ok, the last time we wanted something so bad, was probably the camping trip six months ago. And we made charts and a brochure and a project thing. Well Logan did the charts." I announced.

"Oh yeah, charts of how much we want it, how our grades would approve etcetera." Logan said. "Hand me the laptop." I said.

_After a lot of planning._

_James's Mom's House_

"Logan just texted hat they need to print three more things and they'll be here soon." I announced.

"That's good. Will you make the tea because you make the best tea according to Mama Mitchell, Mama Knight, Mama Garcia, my mom and our Fathers like it too." James said.

"Thank you. Now where are your biscuit? Because there not in the normal press." I told him.

"There in this shopping bag. Chocolate-chip cookies or these shortbread ones?" He asked.

"Both." I took them of James and took three small plates from the white high press. I opened the packets and place them on the plates.

"Ok I'll bring these over on the coffee table." James went over to the coffee table in the living room. He had an open kitchen which leads into it.

There was four knocks on the door. I ran over to open it. "Hey Carlos, Ken" But then I looked down and saw four girl scouts. "Oh hello."

"Hi, are you interested in buying muffins?" The tallest one in the middle said with blonde hair.

"What type do you have?" I asked.

"Chocolate, Blueberry, Cherry, Plain and we made one with cream and jam in the middle." A small one said with curly brown hair.

"Oh, you made them. How much?"

"Well it's six for three bucks. We put them in containers like you get in the shop." The blonde one said.

"Ok. Wait let me get some money." I turned my head and shouted "James get your wallet out here." I looked back at the girls and smiled. I saw one of the girls at the side and I recognised her. "Jessica, I mean Jessie you've grown since last time you visited me." I said.

"Not that much cousin Brona." She replied.

James came out to the front door. "Hello."

"What took you so along?" I asked.

"Couldn't find my wallet."

"Idiot. Well can I have six chocolate and six jam and cream in the middle please." I asked.

"That will be eight dollars please." The blonde one said.

"Brona, is this your boyfriend?" Jessie asked.

"No, he's one of my best friends, but actually my boyfriend is coming up the street now."

"Here is ten dollars keep the change." James said and handed them money.

"Bye guys." I said.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan came up the steps that lead to the porch of James house. "Ok there all printed." Logan mentioned.

"Set up in the living room." James said. We all walked into the living room.

**Author's Notes: Hi guys, sorry about not updating in a while busy week. I was going to finish yesterday (30/03/2012) but I had to go to the hospital but don't worry I'm home! So any way, hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry about the Girl Scout thing at the end but I didn't know how to end it.**


	9. Please, Please, Please

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 9-Please, Please, Please **

We all were in James' Mom's living room nearly finished our presentation. Our Moms were on the right Dads on the left.

"So then it comes down to this." Logan said.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please can we go?" We begged.

No answer.

"Le do thoil, le do thoil, le do thoil, le do thoil, le do thoil, is féidir linn dul le do thoil?" We begged in Irish.

No answer.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, vamos a ir?" We begged in Spanish.

No answer.

"Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte können wir gehen?" We begged in German.

No answer.

"Per favore, per favore, per favore, per favore, per favore, per favore possiamo andare?" We begged in Italian.

"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît peut-on aller?" We begged in French.

No answer.

"I didn't think it come down to this." I said.

"Pwease, pwease mama and dada I wuv so much."

"Just please say something." We shouted.

"You didn't give us time to answer. You just shouted 'Please, please, please, please, please, please can we go' in different languages. And you don't even know Italian or French. Brona probably told you the Irish, Carlos for Spanish and you learn German in school." Mama Diamond said.

"We rehearsed." Logan mentioned.

"Everything you put together was impressive." Mama Walsh said.

"Yes it was really was." Mama Mitchell agreed.

"And the presentation was excellent. Even the way you lay the biscuits out." Mama Knight mentioned.

"And were so proud of you guys." Mama Garcia praised.

We turned and looked at our fathers.

"What did you think?" We asked them.

"Emm very good, nice, effort,….." They mumbled.

"We're going to talk over then we'll each give you a yes or a no like on The X-Factor." Mama Walsh said.

"Ok." I said.

_The Mitchell's Decision_

"Ok, so Logan can sing now?" David Mitchell asked.

"Apparently, should we let our baby go?" Joanna asked.

"He's not a baby any more. I think we should let him go. He's always been shy maybe this will be his chance to shine." David said and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Ok he can go, as he cleans his room before he goes." Joanna replied.

_The Diamond's Decision_

"So, how's Michelle?" Broke sneered.

"Let's be adults about this Brooke. I mean it involves James." Chris mentioned.

"He always wanted to be famous so yes." Broke said.

"One second and you have your mind made up. Just like our marriage." Chris said.

"You said we were going to be adults about this!" Broke snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, it just came out." Sometimes Chris was afraid of her she never lost before. Only once.

"I'll miss him so much, he's the only thing I have and if I didn't give him what he wanted for years he'd hate me." Tears started in Brooke's eyes as she thought about him leaving.

"Don't cry Broke." Chris said and gave her a tissue. "James would never hate you. You go to all his matches instead of your Saturday morning meetings."

"I bring my laptop in the stands and do work."

There was a minute of silence.

"So he's allowed to go. Agree?" Chris asked.

"Agree." Brooke said.

_The Walsh's Decision_

"Well, Brona wants to go and she never really asks for things, like Jim, Tim, Courtney and Joey. She works for it." Jerry said.

"She's not going."

"Why not?"

"Well, Jim and Tim are going into your mechanic business which they decided because this is their senior year. Joey is probably going to get a scholarship and Courtney hates hairdressing. Brona is the only one I can leave the salon too." Sandra mentioned.

"You have to act surprised when she tells you this. Courtney is going to college in spring, right. Did she ever tell you what school?" Jerry asked.

"Yes she's going to California to attend Malibu Community School." Sandra replied.

"No she lied; she's going to a hair and beauty school in New York." Jerry told her.

"Brona can go then." Sandra smiled.

"You already knew about New York didn't you?"

"Yes no one can hide anything from me. And Brona is our only child who's fluent in Irish and she didn't have to learn it because over in Ireland we speak English. And she deserves every good opportunity that comes to her because she honours both her countries." She said.

_The Garcia's Decision _

"Sylvia, what do you think?" Carlos (senior) asked.

"I thought he was going to be a police officer like you or a daredevil or a professional hockey player. This has got me shocked." Sylvia said.

"I think we should let him go." Carlos said.

"I let my youngest hijo (son) go." Sylvia nodded.

"We have two sons and three daughters; there will be less broken things around the house." Carlos laughed.

_In the living room_

"We've counted the votes and the results are in." Mama Mitchell said.

"Brona give me a drum roll." Mama Diamond said.

"Ok" I said and grabbed to wooden spoons over in the kitchen and banged it of the wooden coffee table.

Mama Garcia brought over a box and handed it to Mama Walsh.

"Ok, the results are in. I am your host Sandra Burke Walsh your host of Parent's Decision and the answer is … Yes" She shouted.

"You don't look that happy." Mama Knight said.

"WE HAVE TO PACK! AND IT'S HALF NINE!" Logan shouted.

I stood up and looked Logan in the eye but before I could put pressure on a part of his shoulder and make him beg for mercy he said

"We have plenty of time. What time does our plane leave tomorrow?"

"It says on the sheet, be there by ten o'clock and our plane leaves at eleven." James read.

"We better go home then." said.

"James since your spending the week here with your mom you can pack the stuff you left at my house that will only take an hour. If that's ok with you Brooke?" asked.

"Yes it is."

The rest of us headed out Kendall went left Carlos right and me and Logan headed straight. Kendall's house was the left of James' and Carlos was on the right of James' then straight ahead was me and Logan. I was on the left and Logan was on the right.

"Mama Mitchell, if Logan has a packing panic attack, call me." I chuckled.

**Author's Notes**

**Hope you enjoyed that; you may think 'oh no it's coming close to the boot camp and Griffin then it's going to end. But that's not the case. After that I'll be doing random chapters based and not based on some episodes. Maybe after the story's finish I'm planning a sequel called 'Why didn't Logan walk in that night.' It's not started yet I wanna finish this one first. I would like to say thank you to everyone who likes the story or not. Please comment if you like it or not but nothing very bad. Please give suggestions too. **


	10. Packing With Memories

**Chapter 10 – Packing With Memories**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Brona.**

_Brona's packing_

"Courtney thank you for helping me pack, even though we haven't packed anything yet. You're the best oldest sister every!" I said. We were in my room waiting for Dad, Jim and Tim to bring down suitcases.

"Your welcome. Let's start laying out stuff. Ok your allowed to bring three suitcases right?" Courtney asked. I nodded. "Well the big one will be for clothes the medium one will before shoes and the other large one will before things."

"Ok let's start with things because clothes and shoes are easy to get there all in my closet. Mum left bubble wrap and stuff over there just in case we need them.

"Right you start over there I'll start over here." Courtney said.

I went over to my window were the windowsill came out into couch. I took off the cushions and lifted the top bit up. There were three boxes and I lifted them out. "What are those?" Courtney said.

"There things that have memories that I couldn't live without and other things I couldn't live without."

"Let's see what you got." Courtney said and went over to the first box.

"In that there are mostly pictures, videos and homemade yolks." I said and walked over to her.

"What picture are you looking at?" I asked.

"A picture of last year's prom. You know the one I had to miss because I went to Grannies house. I never knew you and Logan dated." Courtney said and I looked at her and said

"Court what are you on about?" I said. 'Me and Logan never dated' I thought.

"Oh, then why did he take you to last year's prom?" She asked.

I looked at the photo remembering everything. James took a blonde girl called Connie. Kendall took his three week girlfriend Ivy a tall girl with black hair. Carlos took his crush Mia a brunette and Logan took his best friend with brunette hair called Brona.

"Well Chip and I broke up two weeks before it and Logan's date Casey got sick. So when I was in my recovery stages, he asked me to go with him." I said remembering the hurt Chip caused me.

"Oh the one who you walked in on with the head cheerleader, that Jim, Tim, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos went to beat up but you stop them because you already hurt him?" Courtney asked.

"Yes that was exactly true."

"Ok let's look at more." She suggested.

I picked up one of five, four year olds turning five soon. "Hey, is that the one that I took when Hortense came back from Texas?" Courtney asked.

"Yup, what do you mean come back he never went anywhere did he?" I asked.

"You were about two or three; his mom got transferred to a real estate agency in Dallas Texas. And a year later she was transferred back."

"Here are your suitcases Brona." Jim said.

"Thank you Jim and Tim."

"Hey look it's the photo of James when he got his head stuck in our fence" I said.

"Let me look." Courtney, Jim, and Tim shouted and grabbed the picture.

"Hey has anyone seen my autographed pucks by John LeClair?" I asked searching up and down around my room.

"Where they the five pucks put into a plastic zip-it bag?" Tim asked.

"Yup, we got them when we went to see Minnesota Wild play the Pittsburgh Penguins and he was in the stadium and I made Dad buy five white pucks and a purple marker."

"I saw Joey take them in his room like an hour ago." Tim said.

I ran into the room across from mine and saw Joey on his laptop.

"Why you on eBay?" I asked.

"Just looking at what junk people buy."

"Are you calling my autographed hockey pucks junk?"

"Busted."

"Don't worry dude I just want them back."

The brunet looked at me he was a bit tanner then the rest of our family.

"Ok. So how much money will you give me when you become famous?"

"None. Joe I'm going to miss you. You have to come visited if we get a cool crib."

"I'll miss you too."

"Help me pack?"

"Ok" He moaned.

"When I was eleven I had to do worse jobs then you."

_Kendall's packing_

"OK this is the plan soldiers we pack everything except the furniture because were not selling the house. There's bubble wrap in the kitchen for delicate items." Mama Knight shouted.

"Sir yes sir." Kendall and Katie giggled.

Mama Knight looked at them.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am."

"We start here in the living room. GO" She shouted.

Kendall grabbed a box and went over to a TV stand and went to the press underneath and opened it. There were videos, DVDs and pictures. He took out the videos. He picked up the first one 'First Peewee Hockey Match'. "Let's turn you on. Mom, Katie let's watch our first hockey match!" He shouted. They walked over to him. He pushed it into the Video DVD player.

_First Peewee Hockey Game_

A man with his head shaved but his hair was growing back it was blondish brownish colour. "OK Jenifer you hold the camera while I surprise Kendall that I got back from the army." He handed the camera over to a young lady that was about six months pregnant.

"Ok, Jack be quiet while you go up the stairs."

Kendall paused it and turned it off. He got up and continued packing.

"Mom can you help get snacks in the kitchen?" Katie asked.

"Sure honey."

They walked in and Katie shut the door closed.

"Mom what was that about?"

"Well your father got a year and a half off because I was having you. When I was six months pregnant he came and surprised me. And Kendall. But when he left he gave Kendall his lucky medallion that always was placed on your dad's heart. When he got back to the military headquarters he was sent to Chad. He got shot where the medallion used to be and Kendall blames himself for your Dad's death."

"Oh, let's go back to packing." Katie opened the door slightly and quietly to see Kendall watching the video. Then she made a sound with the door and he turned it off.

He's phone starting ringing it was an unknown number.

"Hello"

"Come to your tree house with a shovel or your best friends get it." A deep husky voice said.

"Kendall help" A girls voice shrieked it was Brona.

"Brona?"

"Kendall help come quickly" A boys voice panted it was Logan

"I'm coming."

_Carlos packing_

"Done" Carlos shouted as he looked at his bulging bags. "Mama help please"

Mama Garcia ran up the stairs. "Carlos did you just stuff everything in a bag?"

"Yup! Will you close them for me? I have to step out."

"Ok." Mama Garcia said. Carlos ran down the stairs.

"I'll have to repack these!"

Carlos grabbed a shovel and a torch and ran towards the tree house.

He saw to figures talking to each other at the bottom. He shone a light on them. "James, Kendall you're supposed to be captured."

"Brona and Logan are and be quiet" James said.

They started climbing up the steps. The lights in the tree house where off.

When they got up the lights turned on to reveal Brona and Logan looking at pictures. "What the hell took you so long?" Brona asked.

"Ya your friends our captured and it takes you seven minutes to rescue them." Logan said.

"So where is the guy who asked for the shovels?" Kendall asked.

"That is me and Logan. We had to get you here quickly."

"Why, Brona Logan what did you do?"

"Nothing." We shouted. I shivered because it was freezing and I was wearing a hoodie and a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

"We all need to dig up something." I said.

"You guys don't remember what where digging up are you?" Logan asked.

"Nope"

"Sir Prankaton's Book!" I shouted.

"Oohh"

"Now go dig while Brona and I pack up everything in here."

"I think we should leave everything in the tree house I mean we are going to visit and then they might want to cut thee tree down. And this tree house has a swirly slide and a swing!"

"We won't pack because that would be true they'd only want to cut it down." Carlos said.

"Brona you cold?" Kendall asked.

"I can stick it."

"I'm not letting you get sick." He took his jacket off and put it on her.

"Thanks." I gave him a hug.

"Let's go dig!"

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys hope you're enjoying the story so fair. There will be more romance, mischief and surprises in the next chapters hopefully. Dana842142, I'm fluent in English and Irish. I'm learning German and my friend is teaching me Italian. I know how to say please in Spanish and thank you. Please keep commenting. **


	11. Goodbyes Are Hard

**Chapter 11 – Goodbyes Are Hard**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Brona.**

"I can't believe we got up at five am." Carlos moaned.

"Carlos we sneaked out to say goodbye." I groaned.

We were on our bikes heading to Woodlands Equestrian Centre. It was 5 am and we sneaked out but it would only take a few minutes. When we got there we left our bikes at the entrance.

"Ok, Leah text me that they were put out in the back paddock." I said.

"James do you have the five packets of polo mints?" Logan asked.

"Yup"

"Brona did Leah tell Simone that were coming?" Kendall asked.

"Yes but she's gone to a show in Wisconsin."

We arrived at a field with five horses in it.

"Blaze" I said and walked over to a palomino horse with a with a blaze on its face.

"Diablo" Carlos said and walked over to a black horse.

"Ace" Kendall said and walked over to a bay horse with a star on its face.

"Cuda" James said and walked over to a chestnut horse with four socks.

"Sky" Logan said and walked over to a blue roam horse.

"Blaze I'm going to miss you so much girl. All the good times we had and the fun we had. And all the times we scared Carlos into the river." I said and tears dwelled up in my eyes and I put my hands around her neck and my face in her mane. "You're the prefect horse. And a best friend."

"Diablo, you always were as giddy as me. Do you remember all the fun we had? And the fifty five times I fell off you but I wore my helmet. Well I'm going to miss you bud."

"Ace you helped me keep a clear and cool head. And you got me over a lot of things. I remember when you were born. James fainted. Simone had to go with Leah to pick up extra food for your mother. Then she went into labour and Brona had to deliver it. It was funny. I'll miss you." Kendall said.

"Cuda, what can I say. You make me look good and I make you look good, with my hair and your mane and our Cuda products. I'll visit you as long as you visited me. I'll miss you." James said.

"Sky, you taught to have fun girl. Do you remember one summer I was studying Maths and I left the book on your stable door to tie my laces and you knocked the book into a water bucket. I'll miss you." Logan said.

I saw a girl with black hair walk over to us. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Leah." I said.

"I'll miss you too. Just remember me when you became famous."

We let go and walked over to the fence were the boys were sitting.

"It's going to be so hard saying bye to everyone." Logan said.

A beeper went off and we all looked at our watches. "We have to go." Kendall shouted. "We will miss you." We shouted back at Leah.

_Back On Our Street_

"Ok, Logan check that of our list." Kendall said.

"Will do, Kendall quit his job check. Pick up food for plane check." Logan said.

"Who left roses on my doorstep?" I asked.

"Not me." Kendall replied.

And the rest shook their heads.

I picked up a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. There was a tag on them. "Don't go. I love you. Michael." I read out.

A boy with brown wavy hair came out from the side of the house.

"Don't go Brona."

"Michael, we broke up after two months because there was nothing there."

James Logan and Carlos grabbed on to Kendall.

"There is something there." Michael said. He put his soft hands on my face.

"Don't." I said. He leaned in. And pressed his lips against mine. I leaned away and slapped him. "I said don't."

"There's something there."

"I've a boyfriend. And he's being held over there."

"Can I hit him?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet." Carlos, James, Logan and I said.

"You're dating Kendork over the captain of the football team."

"Hey, no one calls him that except for me." I shouted. "Hey wait aren't you still going out with Brooke?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm late for school." Michael shrieked.

"It's seven o'clock." Logan pointed out.

Michael ran away. "Ok. What's next on the list?" James asked.

"Get breakfast." Logan said.

"Only Mama Knight is up and she's still packing. Let's go to my house and will make pancakes." I suggested.

"You mean _you_ make pancakes." Kendall corrected me.

"No. I'm pretty sure I meant us. We always make breakfast together." I said.

"Ok let's go." Carlos said.

_08:30_

"I can't believe our babies are going to be famous and going to LA." Mama Garcia, Diamond, Mitchell and Walsh cried.

"It will be quieter; there will be less hospital trips and other stuff." Carlos reassured them.

"Who will make tea?" Mama Mitchell cried.

"Mom taught me how to make tea so ours is the same." I said.

"Nooooo I have to make tea" Mama Walsh cried.

"Give us a hug." They cried.

We hugged our Mom's then we went over to our Dad's.

"Well, have fun in LA." They said.

"Keep playing hockey." Mr Diamond said.

"Mind your helmet Carlos." Mr Garcia told Carlos.

"Bye we will miss you." We shouted.

"Kendall can we talk to you for a minute." Mr Mitchell.

"Ya, sure." Kendall replied.

"Your Father would have been proud." Mr Walsh said.

"Thanks." Kendall walked back to us.

"Let's say bye to our brothers and sisters." Logan said to me and Carlos.

Logan walked over to a little girl with dark brown hair over at his house.

"I'll miss you Logie bear."

"I'll miss you too Stella. But I promise I'll be home for your sixth birthday."

Stella hugged her brother and then ran inside with tears running down her cheek.

"Ughhhh" Logan moaned and went over to James and Kendall.

"Courtney, I'll miss you. You're the best sister ever and my favourite sister."

"I'm your only sister." She laughed.

I hugged her. "I'll miss you Brona."

We let go and I went over to my brothers.

"I'll miss beating you at everything. And I'll miss you." I said.

"And we will miss the only person who doesn't have to guess to tell us apart." Jim said.

"And we will miss losing to you." Tim spoke.

I gave them each a hug. "And if any dude hurts you." Tim said. "You know where to come." Jim finished.

I walked over to Joey.

"Hey Joe" I said and ruffled his light brown gelled up hair.

"Isn't supposed to be bye Joe?" He asked.

"I guess, but I've a present for you!"

I handed him a brown paper bag.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

He opened it to see a black puck with an engraving that said 'Keep Dreaming'.

"Brona this is your lucky puck that Great Grandpa gave to you just before he died. I can't take it."

"It's yours now. Keep in school and keep playing hockey. And I'll miss you."

"Thanks. No promises about school. I'll miss you." And he gave me a hug.

I walked over to Logan, Kendall ad James.

"Well, Lucia, Cecilia, Maria, and Ernesto I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too."

He ran back to Kendall, Logan, James and me.

"Goodbyes are hard." Logan sniffed.

"How did Stella take it?" I asked.

"She said 'I'll miss you Logie bear.' Then after I said bye she ran in crying. I feel so bad. When Mom explained it to her last night all I could her was her screaming and crying 'Don't go Logie'"

"Awwwwww." I said.

"So let's go to the car it takes half an hour to get there and it's nine and we have to be there at ten." James suggested.

We headed into the car. We were taking all in our last few minutes in Minnesota.

**Author's Notes**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I put the horse thing in, because I think it would be cool if they knew how to ride horses.**


	12. Are We There Yet?

**Chapter 12 – Are We There Yet?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Brona**

"Kendall answer your phone!" We all shouted.

"Don't you think I would if I could find it?"

"Oh it's in my bag. All of your phones are in my bag!" I said surprised. And handed Kendall his phone.

"It's a private number"

"Put it on speaker" Carlos said.

"Ok" Kendall put on loudspeaker.

"Hello, is this Kendall Knight?" A male husky voice asked.

"Yup"

"You're seeing someone aren't ya?" A different male voice came on.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are, we just want to let you know the girl your dating is someone very special to us." The first voice said.

"Yeah, so if you hurt her" The second voice said.

"We hurt you!" They said together.

"That's only fair." Kendall gulped.

"Give me the phone" I said and Kendall handed me the phone.

"Jim Tim I know it's you, you over protected losers." They hung up. I handed the phone back to him. There was a weird look on his face.

"That's not the first phone call like that, is it?" I asked.

"No it's the 7th."

"From Jim and Tim?" Logan asked.

"No the 1st one was from Joey, the 2nd one was from your uncle Max on your father's side, the 3rd one was from 5 of your cousins from Ireland. The 4th one was from your aunt Jennifer and your uncle Stan, the 5th one was from your older sister Courtney and the 6th one was from your Granddad."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"You have to go through a lot if you want to date you." James pointed out.

"No, Kendall the first one to be threatened. Well after Chip they all turned whack."

"Were back did we miss anything?" Mrs Knight asked as she got into the car with Katie. We were still at the gas station.

"No." We all said.

We are outside my Dad's gas station and mechanic shop to get gas for the half an hour a head. We are in Mrs Knight's seven seater. Katie and Mama Knight in the front. Kendall Logan and I in the middle, and James and Carlos in the back.

"Does anyone mind if I turn the radio on?" Katie asked.

"Turn it on." I said.

She turned it on.

"This is a song everyone would have heard of but not in a long time next up is 'Shake it' by Metro Station." The radio station.

"I remember this song." I shrieked.

"Oh yeah" Everyone said.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door. Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm. And I was thinking of ways I could get inside. Tonight you're falling in love. This feeling tearing me up!" We sang.

"Gustavo has a little bit of work to do." Katie whispered to Mama Knight.

"This is going to be a long ride. They will start fighting if we don't keep them entertained." Mama Knight said.

I looked back a Carlos and James.

"Carlitos, are you ok? You don't look so good." I asked.

"I don't feel good" He moaned.

"Quick, Logan give me that paper bag." I called.

Logan quickly handed me the bag and I passed it to Carlos.

"James you want to swap places?" I asked knowing if someone vomits James vomits.

"Yes"

Mama Knight pulled over the car so James and I could switch places.

"Ok, Carlos what did you eat because we made you breakfast and you only had two pancakes." I told him.

"When I got up Mama was up and she made me a corndog. Then she went back to bed and I microwaved five packets of corndogs." Carlos croaked.

Then Carlos throws up in the paper bag.

"Are we there yet?" We cried.

**Author's Notes**

**Hi, hope you enjoyed that chapter. The reason I put that they could ride horses is because, hopefully in the future chapters there will be a bit of a surprise! Please comment and suggest ways I could make the story better! I'm not sure should I do a chapter of when there on the plane?**


	13. Airport Chaos

**Chapter 13 – Airport Chaos**

"Here, are your tickets to LA and your tags for your bags. Have a nice flight." smiled the check in clerk.

We are in the checkout section of the airport.

"Thank you." Mrs Knight said.

"Brona you nearly have as much bags as James." Logan mentioned.

"I've a large suitcase for clothes, another large suitcase for things, and a medium suitcase for shoes. Then I have gear bag cross suitcase bag is for my hockey gear. This side-shoulder bag is my carry-on bag. This is a double guitar case and this is my keyboard carrier." I pointed out.

"Ok." Logan said. Logan and I were sitting on waiting chairs while Mama Knight and Katie get the tickets for our flight and stickers for our bags. Kendall brought Carlos to the toilets and James went after a girl he saw.

"Brona, ….. Do you think what we did a year ago will ever come back and bite us in the arse?" Logan asked awkwardly.

"Logan nobody knows, saw and we told no one. Do you feel guilty because there is no reason to be." I reassured him.

"Ok, but he's my best friend."

"He was mine too! I mean it doesn't count!"

"I broke a code!" Logan panicked.

"Which one?"

Logan whispered something in my ear.

"Hey, I got that girls number." James said.

Logan gave me a 'this is not over' look.

"What's her name?" Logan asked.

"On the number she wrote her full name. 'Megan-a-mess-in-my-pants."

Logan and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Oh"

"What's her number?" I asked.

"555-1234"

"I don't think she was interested." I said.

I stood up and give him a hug.

"She wasn't that pretty any way." James mentioned. And we let go.

Kendall was with Carlos and was walking over to us.

"How are you Carlos?" I asked in a sincere tone.

"Much better. Thanks for asking."

"Ok here are your tickets." Mama Knight said and handed them out.

"And here are your stickers for your bags." Katie said and handed them out.

"Ok let's go and to the place where you give in your bags to be loaded on to the plane. Then we will go to the departure area and that place has shops and restaurants." Mama Knight said and we headed of.

_After Going To The Place Where You Give In Your Bags To Be Loaded On To The Plane_

"I didn't see way you had to hit her." Kendall said.

"She called me a keyboard guitar playing whore with guys following me every to get done." I said.

"Ok, you had every right to hit her then. But that other bag person was nice. "Wasn't she?" Kendall and everyone else asked.

"Yes and she told me who is getting fired next week"

"Who's getting fired?" Logan asked.

"Logan for someone who is smart, you're stupid. The one I went to first."

We are in an open café which was in the middle of the departure area. All you can see is chairs, a few other shops and a flight of stairs.

"Guys what number did you get on your ticket?" Katie asked.

"Number 12 row D" I said.

"Number 13 row E" Kendall said.

"Number 15 row E" Logan said.

"Number 17 row F" James said.

"Number 10 row D" Mama Knight said.

"Number 14 row E" Carlos said.

"I got 11 row D" Katie said.

"Yes, Katie we get to sit beside each other." I said. Come to think of it Katie and I have always been good friends.

"Plane 091257 to LA is now ready for boarding." (Intercom)

"That's us." Mama Knight said.

We headed off to the boarding station.

**OMG Brona and Logan have a secret no one knows about what could it be?**

**Author's Notes**

**I can't believe I'm on Chapter 13. Thanks Dana8421 for your comments and everyone who added this story to story alert or in their favourite stories. Hope to update soon. Please comment!**


	14. Don't Crash, Pease Don't Crash

**Chapter 14 - Don't Crash, Please Don't Crash**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Brona. And I guess I own Mr & Mrs Watson and the stewardess and the stewards and the pilot.**

"Katie here is our seats." I said.

We were on our plane searching for our seats.

"Kendall your seats are just across from us, so there up there." Katie told Kendall.

"Ok, number 17 row F" James muttered as he looked for his seat.

"James, I found your seat" Carlos shouted, and everyone on the plane looked at him.

"Carlos, be quiet!" Logan complained.

James walked over to his seat which was just behind Brona, Katie and Mama Knight.

"Hey James" I turned around and waved.

"Hey"

"Oh, you're sitting in the middle of two strangers who haven't come yet."

"They mightn't even come. And plus they could be two very hot chicks." James fantasized.

"Typical Diamond."

"Not as hot as you Brona."

"Thank you James."

I looked down the aisle to see a heavy couple coming along auguring. I turned around and put on my belt.

"Ok Katie her is your Jelly Beans. Carlos, here are your Haribo sweets. Kendall hand Logan his Mentos and chewing gum. Kendall here is you're M&Ms." I said and handed them all out. Then a got a text message 'Definitely NOT as hot as u' from James. I grabbed James' sweets from my bag and the light was off for the seat belt so I was able to turn around.

"Hey James here are yo-" I was interrupted by a couple fighting over James.

"Did you bring my Twinkies?" The women asked.

"No and I didn't bring your soda either!" The man whined.

The women and man leaned over James and went into a little slapping fight.

"This is going to be a long, long, long, 3 to 4 hours trip!" James thought to himself.

Brona threw him his sweets when the row was over which took ten minutes.

"U jst meet Mr & Mrs Watson. Aren't dey swell? X (" James texted Brona.

"Mama Knight you don't look so well. Here chew this chewing gum or your ears will pop." I said and handed her the chewing gum.

"Thank you Brona"

There was a ding dong sound.

"Oh dear God, what was that? Is that the sound you hear when the plane is about to crash?" Mama Knight panicked.

"Mom it's just the intercom." Katie said.

"Mama Knight I thought we got you over your fear of flying, like two years ago. You remember when my uncle Harry the pilot flew you around?" I asked.

"Yeah well its back. Please don't crash. Oh dear God don't crash." She shrieked.

"I've never ever seen her like this. Have you Katie?"

"No and I live with her."

Then a steward, who looked young about eighteen to nineteen, came down to us. He had black hair and tanned skin. (Just imagine Taylor Lautner) "Defiantly not from Minnesota." Brona thought.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" I asked politely.

"I was just going to ask you that." He laughed and he looked worried at Mrs Knight.

I caught his glance. "Oh, she's fine I think. Not a good flyer."

"Is there anything I can get here?"

"That's sweet. But I say she's just stressed, it's a big move for her."

"Ok. Is there anything I can get you like, I don't know a date with me tonight?"

Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked over when they heard that.

"No sorry. I have a boyfriend."

"Well he's not here. And you're moving to LA, so I think you should move on too."

"Em, you see that blond over there, that's staring daggers at you. He's my boyfriend." I said awkwardly.

He turned around. "Oh, sorry dude. But in all fairness she's hot."

"Can I hit him?" Kendall asked Logan and Carlos.

"Dude I mean no trouble. I'm going back to my job now. But if you change your mind here's my number." And he walked of.

"Did anyone happen to catch his name?" Kendall asked.

"Matt" I said.

"How do you know? Did you actually key in his number?" Logan asked.

"I looked at his tag genius. I would flick your head if I could reach."

"Kendall, what did you want his name for?" Carlos asked.

"For this, comment card."

"Ok, moving on. I'm hungry!" Carlos complained.

"Carlos, the food cart is coming around now." Logan told him.

"I'm going to check on James." I turned around.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Mr Watson said who was sitting at the aisle.

I gave James a wave and he waved back. I sat back down but I could hear talking.

"I hear the toilets are quite big." Mrs Watson said.

"Em, ok." James replied awkwardly

"Wanna help me get back at my husband?" She asked James.

"I'm good"

She kept asking him queer question after that. I saw a girl with blonde hair long (imagine Paisley from ant farm) I walked over to her.

"Sorry but could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" She sounded bubbly.

"Well my best friend is kind of being harassed by this woman. Would you go ever to him and pretend you're his girlfriend?"

"Sure. What will I say?"

"Seriously that's it. No what's in it for me." I stated.

"No. What do have to say?"

"Ok this is what you say."

_A few minutes later_

"I'm ok." James whined as Mrs Watson felt his hair.

"What's taking him so long?" James thought.

Then a girl with long blonde hair walked up and stopped at his row. "That can't be the Watson's daughter. Can it?" James thought.

"Hey Jamie. I can't believe we got seats away from each other."

"Me?" James questioned.

"Of course you silly! I can't believe your taking me to LA for my birthday! Are you the best boyfriend or what? I think I should thank you, and I hear the toilets a pretty big. So come on." She said and held out her hand.

James looked at her. Then he got a text. 'Follow Kelly if u wnt 2 live!" From Brona.

"Ok babe." James said and grabbed her hand. She brought him down the aisle to the toilets where a girl with brown hair was there. She turned around.

"Oh James your alive and un-harassed!" I said and gave him a friendly hug. Then I looked at Kelly. "Kelly thank you. You're the best."

"Your welcome. I'll text you later. We should meet up soon! Good luck with your singing career!"

"Good Luck with your acting career!" I said and gave her a hug. Then I turned to James. "There's an opening seat in front of me do you w-" "YES" He interrupted.

"Ok then let's go."

_Awhile later_

"Brona, why do you use your mother's maiden name?" Katie asked.

"Because, I use my father's and my mother's last name."

"Oh, what's your father's last name?"

"None of your business" I said and put my earphones and switch my iPod on knowing that, that wasn't the last of her questions.

Katie's POV

'Ok, I have to find out Brona's full name don't know why I just have to.' Katie thought. 'Mom is asleep and Brona's eyes are closed so there's little risk of anyone seeing me look through her bag to find her passport.'

I grabbed her bag gently and slowly and rummaged her bag. "BINGO!" I shouted out loud. 'That was very loud'

I opened the passport to the proper page. There was a picture of Brona she was about fourteen at the time. "Brona Kate Cox Walsh" I whispered really quietly. I put her passport back in her bag. 'Why would she not want us to know her father's name? Maybe he's a ….. Murderer?' I thought. I picked up my laptop. "Sorry, miss does this plane have Wi-Fi?"

"Yes it does." Replies the stewardess.

I typed Brona Kate Cox Walsh into the search engine. 'Why won't it load? FINALLY! Oh a paper article linked with Brona's name.'

(Title) Courtney Cox holds her new Goddaughter.

"Oh my god. This can't be Brona." I shrieked.

Brona Cox Walsh born on the 8th of November to parents Sandra Cox and Jerry Cox. Jerry's Sister Courtney Cox famous celebrity has been picked for the place of Brona's Godmother. Cox said 'It's better than being nominated for Oscars.

Brona's POV

I opened my eyes and turned off my IPod. "Katie, what are you d-"

"Why didn't you tell me? Now it's actually starting to make sense." Katie shrieked.

"Tell you what? What's making sense?" I asked.

Katie turned the computer around. I put my hand to my mouth.

"Katie I promise we will talk about it later." I said.

"Ok" Katie.

My phone beeped. I took a brief look at it.

"I'm going to the toilet will you be ok?"

"Yes."

I rushed down the aisle and opened the door.

I locked it when I got in. I saw Logan pacing up and down.

"Wow, these toilets are big!" I said in amazement.

Logan looked at me.

"Logie what's up?"

"The secret." Logan shouted.

"I don't feel guilty. So why should you? And why should you?" I asked.

"I BROKE A CODE."

I went over to him and made him stop pacing.

"What code, I couldn't hear you when James came along."

"The code I break is never act on a person your friend likes."

"One don't have that code. And me Kendall weren't together and I didn't like him then" I complained.

"It's in the guy rule book."

"Oh Logie, It doesn't count."

"Kendall has liked you for a year now." Logan said.

I turned around and faced him. "What?" I asked.

"It's true." Logan said.

"Well I kinda came on to you." I admitted.

_Flashback_

Brona was sitting in the alley in between a Pharmacy and a supermarket, as a boy approached.

"Brona is that you?" A boy asked.

"Who's there?"

"It's Logan."

He sat down beside her. She picked up a bottle and started drinking it.

"You know the whole town is looking for you. Is that beer?" Logan asked.

"No it's coke." Brona giggled randomly.

"Are you drunk?"

"No I'd never break confirmation."

"Ok where were you since eight o clock this evening?" He looked at his watch. "It's now half one."

"Oh, I went to Chip's house because his parents are away he slept with the head-cheerleader and the bus boys found me an hour later so they bought me coke and sugary sweets."

"Oh great you went with the bus boys. And now you're going to suffer from a sugar hango-" He was interrupted when Brona kissed him.

_Flashback Ended _

"Then we made out for about a half hour. It was a very nice way of telling me shut up." Logan said.

"We better get back; you wait here for fifteen after I leave."

I walked down the aisle and sat beside Katie who was comforting her mom. "How's she holding up?"

"Good."

'Hello this is your captain speaking we've hit a rough patch of wind so we'll be stopping in Colorado for the night. Please collect your tickets and information at the check in when we land.'

Everyone moaned.

**Author Notes**

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon. Pease review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Spy Time**

We were in a bus on our way to a motel in Colorado. Logan's head was resting on my shoulder. "Whoa Logan sure is knackered." I said to James who was sitting across from me with Kendall.

"Knackered?" James questioned.

"Oh sorry, it means like wrecked."

"Ireland's Princess everyone." James mocked.

"Tá tú codladh níos fearr le súil amháin anocht oscailte. (You better sleep with one eye open tonight)"

"What does that mean Brona?" Carlos asked who was sitting on the other side of me. (It's three seats per row)

"It doesn't matter."

"Mom how long till were there?" Kendall asked.

"An hour. We have one more stop then were at the motel."

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Logie, Logie wake up. Come on Logie get up you'll be late for school." I nudged him trying to walk him up.

"Why don't you just shout?" Carlos asked.

I grabbed my phone and went to my alarm. I turned the volume up and the alarm started playing.

"I'm up!" Logan shouted. "Where are we?"

"A bus stop." Kendall said.

"Let's go" James said.

"I want chocolate and EVERYTHING!" Carlos said as we left the bus.

"Carlos, how about a corn dog?"

"Ok!" He exclaimed and ran into the store.

"Nice save Brona. He'd be up all night." James said.

_In The Store_

"Ok Brona is at the soda fridge, Kendall is going over there and these shelves are right behind the soda fridge." Logan said.

"Ok." James said. And they stood up on the shelves.

"Shhh, here he comes." Carlos whispered.

"Hey Brona." Kendall said.

"Hey."

He grabbed my hand.

"You want to go on a date tonight?"

I turned to face him. "That sounds great." I said.

"Good, I'm sure there's some decent place near our motel."

"Ya, I'm sure."

I leaned in, and then he leaned in.

"Whoops." Carlos shouted and ten packets of pasta came rolling down.

"Carlos!" James and Logan complained.

Kendall was just about to move but I put my hand in front of him.

"I've got this."

James, Logan and Carlos started to run and I chased them out of the store.

"Guys you know I won all my track races." I shouted.

"We won't surrender!" Carlos shouted back.

"We were about to kiss and you now Kendall has the WORST moves so it won't be for another while!"

"We're not going to stop running!" They all shouted.

I stopped and lay down grabbing my ankle.

"Guys help!" I screamed.

They glanced back and ran over to me.

"What happened?" Carlos said.

"I fell and hit my head and my ankle really-" I closed my eyes.

"Brona wake up!" Carlos cried.

"Logan do something." James begged.

"Ok."

He checked if her heart was beating. But he couldn't hear or feel it. He checked if she was breathing, no hot air came out. He stood up with tears in his eyes.

"No!" James shouted!

I stood up. "I'm a good actress or what?" I asked.

"How can you fake a death?" Logan asked.

"Oh that's easy growing up with Jim and Tim you learn a few breathing tricks. Oh and I used this paper plate so you couldn't hear my heart beat."

Carlos hugged me so tightly. "Carlos, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He said and let go.

"Let's go back to the store." James suggested.

"But carry me like I'm injured." I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I want to prank Kendall; guys put tears in your eyes."

"Ok. You want to prank the king of pranks?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

_At the motel_

"Is the aeroplane company broke or just cheapskates?" I asked entering the reception.

"Cheapskates" Kendall said and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm getting our key to our room." Mama Knight said.

The reception was pink; the furniture looked like it could fall apart. The guy at the desk had a patch over one of his eyes and wore a bandana with a no sleeves denim jacket.

"Let's stand up." James suggested.

"Yeah!" Logan agreed.

"Did I miss something?" Katie asked.

"Miss what Katie?" I asked.

"You and Kendall."

"Where were you all day yesterday and all day today?" James asked.

Katie flicked him in the head. "You are turning into Brona." James pointed out.

"No she gave me a look so I flicked your head." Katie smiled.

"So anyway. Brona there's a café down the street. How about eight?"

"Great." I said looking into his green eyes.

"Great." Kendall said and pushed her brown hair back.

Logan coughed. Katie flicked his head.

"Yup you're turning into Brona."

"No you just ruined a romantic moment." Katie told him.

"Ok were staying in apartment 5." Mama Knight said. And we exit the reception and turned right.

"This is it." Mama Knight said as she opened the door.

"It's actually not bad it's great." Logan said.

Katie and I glanced and ran to find the best room.

"Dibs!" Katie shouted and grabbed my arm into the room.

"Katie and I get this room!"

It had to single beds and an-suite bathroom with a TV.

The boys looked at his kind of angry because they got crappy rooms.

"Ok then." I said and fell on the bed.

"So your godmother is Courtney Cox. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Katie, I've only met her five times. She writes letters all the time and sends me gifts. In her letters she says she wants to meet me more. Dad, Mom, Her and the rest of the family wanted to protect me from the fame, so this is my chance to spend more time with her." There was a lump in my throat as a said that.

Katie sensed something was wrong and gave me a hug.

_7:30_

"Ok, how do I look?" I asked. I was wearing ripped denim jeans, a black t-shirt with sparkles. Logan, James, Carlos and Katie were sitting on my bed.

"I liked the peach t-shirt with the grey cardigan best." James said.

"Me too." Everyone else said.

"Ok, turn around." Everyone turned the around.

"Can we look now?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

"Brona you look pretty" Katie said.

"It's eight Brona go into the living room." Carlos said.

I sat at the couch and Carlos, James and Logan took the singled chairs.

"Why are you wearing the clothes my father wears?" I asked.

"Oh are we?" Logan said.

"It doesn't matter I'm going to the toilet."

Kendall walked in.

"Hey, is she ready?" Kendall asked and took a chair.

They all got out their nerf blasters and started cleaning them.

"You know Brona is very important to us." Logan started.

"So if you hurt her." James continued.

"We hurt you." Carlos finished.

"Ok then, now can I speak to my best friends who really wants this relationship to work out and who set us up?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." James said. Then they jumped over the couch and got dressed. Katie and Mama Knight walked in.

"How do they do that?" Mama Knight whispered to Katie.

"I don't know." Katie replied and sat on the couch and Mama Knight went back to the kitchen.

"So how do I look?" Kendall said. He was wearing a grey and with jumper with jeans.

"Good." Carlos said. "I think she'd prefer if you wore your hockey helmet."

"No." Everyone said.

"I'm her favourite person, so I'd think I would know." Carlos said.

"Wait. She told me I was her favourite person." Logan said.

"Guys don't be jealous; she told me I was her favourite person." James laughed.

"She also told me I was her favourite person." Kendall pointed out.

"BRONA!" They all shouted. I walked in.

"Tell them I'm your favourite person." Carlos said. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Of course you're my favourite person." I said. And while we were still hugging I winked at everyone else.

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Ya, I'm just going to get my phone." I said and went to mine and Katie's 'temporary' room.

"Where you taking her?" James asked.

"To a café down the street." Kendall said.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Ok let's go." Kendall said and put his arm around me and we left.

"Ok let's get our spy on." James said.

"Right here are gadgets. Binoculars, hats and camouflage for just in case times." Logan said.

"Hey Katie wanna come spy on Brona and Kendall's date." Carlos asked.

"Hell ya!" She replied.

**Will they ruin Kendall's and Brona's first date?**

**Author's Notes**

**It was my birthday yesterday so I couldn't update. Anyway my next chapter will be called 'spy time (continued)' I might have it up today. Because I have no school and it's raining. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Spy Time contiued

**Chapter 16 – Spy Time (continued)**

_Half hour into the date_

"Brona did you see that tree hat wiggle?" Kendall asked. They were in the café the table nearest to the window. Outside the café, there where bushes and table outside.

"Yup. You know that mom over there with her daughter." Brona said.

"That's Logan and Katie." We said at the same time.

"I've a plan, and then we can finish our date alone later." I said.

"I'm all ears." He smiled.

"Ok come closer like you're whispering something in my ear and smile like we see in the movies."

"Ok."

_Nobody's POV_

"His moves have gotten better. Look she's smitten and he's smiling like he told her a flirty and dirty line." James pointed out.

"Oh she's getting up." Carlos said. "He's staring at her ass while she's going into the bathroom."

"Oh he's looking for something, in his wallet?" James questioned.

"Probably, looking if he has enough money." Carlos thought.

"Ya." James agreed.

"That doesn't look like money what he pulled out. What is it? I can't see it." Carlos asked.

"Let's use our binoculars things." James said.

"YES!" Carlos nearly shouted.

They looked threw there binoculars and where shocked at what they saw.

"Why is he so relieved that he has condom?" Carlos asked.

"Better safe than sorry." James said. "Oh, they're going to do it!" James panicked.

"We better tell Logan by the walkie-talkie." Carlos suggested.

_Over at a table_

"Ha, I can't believe you're pregnant." Katie laughed at Logan who was wearing a blonde wig, a pink flowered dress with a pillow stuck in his dress.

"Well you're blonde with pigtails and a red checkered dress. You look like Gretel from Hansel and Gretel." Logan teased.

"Logan answer the walkie-talkie."

"This is snowman." Logan said.

"Logan he has a condom." James said.

"So?"

"He's going to use it." James said.

"Oh shit."

"Wait there on the move." Carlos said.

Kendall and Brona walked out of the café.

"So there's a different motel down the street." Brona said.

"First let's stop at the park." Kendall suggested.

_Brona's POV_

Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me around the fence and started laughing. "They bought it." Kendall laughed.

"I know. I can't wait for the next part of our plan. Operation ditch the snitch." I said and we ran off.

_Nobody's POV_

"Aww look at them." Carlos said.

They were in the park beside the café and Katie was getting lemonade. It wasn't much of a park. It only had three trees, and two benches.

"Why are we watching them making out?" Logan asked.

"Because as long as there her we know what they're doing." James said.

Katie walked over and handed them their lemonade.

"Guys hate to burst your bubble but that's not them." Katie pointed out.

"Katie it is them a girl with brunette hair and a boy with blond hair. The boy is wearing a grey and white jumper and brought a leather jacket. The girl is wearing a peach t-shirt and grey jumper and a … a skirt." Carlos gulped.

"Brona never wears a shirt that short or that tight." Logan said.

"Let's go home." James said.

And they headed home. As they were walking Katie made an excuse and took out her mobile.

"Hey Brona, its Katie were heading back to apartment."

"Thanks Katie even though you went to spy too. But I forgive you."

"Have fun without me Lucy. Bye I'll call you when I'm in LA….. James is looking at me bye Brona" Katie said quieter at the end.

_Kendall's and Brona's Date 'Alone'_

They were at a different park that had a lake, loads of trees, flowers and shrubs and benches.

"Alone at last." Kendall said and put his arm around me.

"Ya, I still can't believe they fell for it." I said and put my head on his shoulder. The bench were sitting on was damp.

"So were going to have to hide our relationship from Gustavo." I said feeling worried that we'd screw it up.

"Don't worry about it." He grabbed my arm and we stood up. I put my hands around his neck. He leaned in then I leaned in. Suddenly it started lashing rain.

"Darn!" I said.

"Quick get under my jacket." Kendall said.

"This is like the time when we were in Minnesota and we had to pick medicine for Carlos, James and Logan because they were sick. And then a snow storm started." I laughed as we ran back to the apartment.

_20 minutes later_

"You're soaking."Katie exclaimed as she answered the door.

"Ya." We said laughing as we came in.

"I'm going to get dry." I said and went into mine and Katie's 'temporary' room. I grabbed my phone and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I dialled a number.

"Brona do you know what time it is?" A voice said.

"Oh, sorry Niamh."

N: It's ok. So are you famous yet?

B: No.

N: So what you call me for?

B: Code Red.

N: Oh God. Go on Skype we need to talk face to face.

B: Ok.

I hung up and quietly grabbed my laptop and went back to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey Niamh!" I said.

N: You look soaking and you're not even in Ireland.

B: That's because I'm in Colorado. And I was on my first date with Kendall.

N: Oh my God yeah! How did it go?

B: Good, but that's what I called you for.

N: You kissed him isn't a code red.

B: No but when you nearly kiss a guy and you think about another guy is a code red right?

N: Yes. More detail please.

B: Well I and Kendall nearly kissed and then it started raining so we had to run back. And I thought of …. Barry.

N: Aw I love the Barona story. And your first kiss was in the… rain.

B: I could only think of him.

N: Barry's still into you.

B: Really? Thank God I didn't see him when I visited Ireland like two weeks ago.

N: Yeah, he was gone to Dublin. Remember last year, when you left. Barry ran but he didn't make to the airport it in time. He was so sad. Ad we all ran with him too.

B: NIAMH! Not helping!

N: Oh, sorry!

B: It's ok Blondie!

N: Brona don't call me that.

B: Sorry. So, back to my problem.

N: Ok, I think you should see how it goes and if you have another problem call me.

B: Ok good night.

N: Good night superstar.

B: Wait Niamh. Whose number is this; 087-145236?

N: Amy got a new phone.

B: Finally! I missed talking to my Amy Ams!

N: You give nearly everyone nick names.

B: Yes Niamh-ing. I better let you go you're probably tired. Good night.

N: Goodnight.

I closed the laptop. And I took a shower.

_30 minutes later._

I came out into the living room and turned on the TV.

"How long does it take for you to take a shower? You were in there for an hour and like a half." Carlos said and sat beside me.

"It wouldn't heat up for a while." I lied.

"Ok." Carlos said. "Have you packed yet?"

"Carlos I only unpacked three things. I mean we were only staying here for the night." I pointed out to him.

"Oh Yeah ….. Only an idiot would do that….." Carlos mumbled.

"Carlos let's go back." I said and grabbed his hand and dragged him into room.

"You're the best!" Carlos admitted.

"I know."

_**Will Brona's thoughts of Barry make her leave Kendall or is Barry old news and Kendall's Brona's true love? **_

**Author's Notes**

**Hey Guys! Hope your enjoying my twists and turns. Please review! Hope to update soon! My next chapter is LA were here!**


	17. LA Were Here

**Chapter 17 – LA Were Here**

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot, the idea, Brona, and the Limo driver. I don't own LA sadly!**

_Outside the airport_

"Ugh it's so hot." Everyone complained.

"It's only 27° that's like Ireland on a very good day." Brona said. "And plus you idiots wore jumpers. While I wore a jersey and three quarter lengths jeans!"

"Ya what team is that jersey from?" Carlos asked as he looked at the green and white jersey.

"You should know Carlos." Brona said. Carlos shaked his head.

"Carlos, the names written on it." James hinted.

"Oh, then its Howleys." Carlos shouted.

"No!" Everyone said.

"Curry, Carlos it's a Curry jersey." Brona said aggravated.

"Oh yeah." Carlos dragged out.

"So kids did you put your sun block on?" Mama Knight asked.

"Yes. And to prove here is an empty bottle to prove it." Brona said and handed her an empty bottle sun block.

"Ok." She said and took the bottle.

BEEP

"Oh got a text." Brona said and took out her mobile.

'Good Luck in LA. You'll always b my superstar. Luv ya.'

'Oh shit it's from Barry do I reply or not. Ughh, Barry so sweet and cute, and kind, sporty. WAIT I'm with Kendall know. Stupid mind!' Brona thought.

"Who from?" Kendall asked.

"Ugh, Niamh. Niamh texted me." Brona lied.

"What she say?" Kendall asked.

"Um, Good Luck superstar. Remember me when you're famous. Love ya." Brona stuttered.

"Oh ok. Hope no Irish guys are trying to still my girlfriend."

"No some of them are like my brothers." Brona said and grabbed Kendall's hand to reassure him.

"Ok." Kendall said and smiled. Katie gave Brona a stare and Brona mouthed 'Tell you later.'

'Ok'

"Oh look a limo." James fantasised. "It's stopping."

"It's probably not for us." Logan said.

Brona pulled Kendall over to Logan. "Wanna bet?" Brona asked.

"Ok, there's more chance of me winning so how much?" Logan asked.

"Fifty dollars." Brona said with confidence.

"Ok, Deal." Logan said and put out his hand. Brona shook his hand.

"Remember I've the luck of the Irish. And I've won all luck games."

"So I'm going by probability." Logan said.

"Oh look it stopped. And a man is coming out." Carlos said.

"He's holding a sign that says Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Brona Walsh, and Carlos Garcia." Katie read out.

"Logan you owe me fifty dollars." Brona said.

"Seriously, you're going to make me pay you fifty bucks."

"Logan you've know me for a very long time and you know I'm a reasonable person" Logan was relived listening to this. "So let's say thirty."

"Still a lot of money but ok." Logan agreed.

"Ok let's go in the limo." James shouted. We all followed him into the limo.

As they went in a black car pulled over. And a lady stepped out.

"Mrs Knight and Katie Knight? I'm Kelly; this car will take you to the palm woods." Kelly said and they got in.

_In The Limo_

"Do you want to do this in a Monte rage so we can get there faster?" Brona asked.

"Yup." They all said.

_After Monte Rage_

"This is the palm woods known as the home for the future famous."

"This is the first palm tree I ever touched." Mama Knight said.

"Every year kids and parents come her looking for fame and fortune in TV, music and movies." Kelly continued.

A red hair pair were coming in the same direction.

"Hey look it's the funny kid from the juice box commercials." Kendall pointed out.

"Well done Kendork." Brona mocked. Then she whispered "They can't know that were together so act like last week."

As we entered the lobby we saw a man named Mr Bitters.

"I bet he's actually kind." Carlos said.

"Wanna bet?" Brona asked.

"Ok."

"I bet he is mean. Let's say twenty dollars?" Brona said.

"Deal." Carlos said and shook Brona's hand.

"You guys are going to love it here, the rooms are clean, it's near to the studio and it has an _AMAZING _pool. Ok I'm going to leave you to get settled in and I'll be back in two hours." Kelly mentioned.

"POOL!" We exclaimed and dropped our bags and headed to the pool.

_The Pool. Brona's POV_

"This is the life." James said.

"Are you sure Kelly said she'd be gone for two hours?" I asked Kendall because I was sitting on his legs and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sure you heard her too."

"I know. But just in case she forgot her keys or something I'm sitting on the beach chair here." I let go off Kendall and went to the chair beside him.

"Brona you always see the dark side even when everything is ok." Logan said.

"Oh, hey guys I left my keys in the lobby I still will be back in two hours." Kelly said and walked off.

"Ah, that was creepy." Carlos said what we were all thinking. I flicked Logan in the head.

"Better safe than sorry." I said.

_A few minutes later_

"We are so not in Minnesota in more." James exclaimed.

"Minne-who now?" Logan joked.

"What can I say, you guys were right." Kendall said.

This girl with brown hair came up to us and slapped Kendall.

"Oww." Kendall moaned.

"How dear you, what we had was real but you threw it all away for Trish, Trish my sworn enemy. I never want to see you again Troy never." She said and walked off.

"Kendall is there something you're not telling us?" I joked.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked.

"You new guys just met Camille 'The palm woods drama queen'." A boy's voice said.

We all looked around and Kendall lifted the lid of the bin and a red head boy appeared.

"The names Tyler you may have seen me acting in various juice box commercials, but I don't want to be an actor I just want to be a kid."

"Hi, I'm Kendall and this Brona, Logan, James and Carlos." Kendall said our names in order of where our chair was.

"So is Camille nice?" I asked.

"Ya, she really is." Tyler replied. "Oh my mom's coming hid me." Tyler said and went down in the trash and Kendall put the lid on as a red haired lady came over to us.

"Em, have seen a boy short, red hair, born to be a star! We have an audition." She asked.

"He went that way." And we pointed left.

"She's gone." I said. And Tyler popped up again. Three girls started walking towards in slow emotion. One blonde the other two were brunet. The boys nearly started drooling. I rolled my eyed to heaven.

"Your mine, just remember that." I reminded him.

"Kinda hard to forget." He said and pulled me on his legs. I put my arms around his neck.

"There the Jennifer's. Three girls of the same name. Who can sing, dance and act.

"Hey we're a band." James told them.

"Oh my God, really?" They all said. "And were actresses who don't care." The one with curly brown hair said and she handed Tyler money for working the fan.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight?" Carlos asked a little too peppy.

"Are you starring in the movie?" The one with straight brown hair asked.

"No." Carlos said.

"Then no." The blonde one.

"If that seems harsh because it is and so is this town." The one with straight brown hair said.

"So later." They said and walked off.

"I'm so in love." Carlos fantasied.

"Is everyone here an actor?" Kendall asked.

"No that's guitar dude he writes songs and stuff."

"What's up?" James said.

Then guitar dude started playing his guitar "What's up, what's up, what's up?" He sang.

"And that's Lightning the TV Wonder Dog." Tyler pointed out. And Lightning waved.

"He's good." Logan said.

I was still looking into Kendall's eyes and he was still looking into mine.

"Are we just going to leave them like that?" Carlos asked.

"Yup unless you want to get a flick to the head." Logan said.

'Kiss me Kendall come on. I need to know.' I thought.

"I'm going to make friends with Camille I mean she sounds nice." I said and gotta up. But Kendall grabbed my hand.

"Ok reality check. We have to promise ourselves that we won't let this town or this sing thing change us. We are five hockey players from Minnesota and we can never forget that. We all agree?" Kendall said.

"Yes." We said and did our hand shake.

"Tyler do you know where I can find her?" I asked.

"Well she lives in apartment 4J."

"I'll look there first." I said and headed off.

_10 minutes later (in the pool on floaties.)_

"Once you've sipped from a real coconut there's no going back." Kendall said.

"So true." The rest of them said.

_Beep_

"Oh look I got a text." They all said.

'Reality check, remember de packed!'

"Mines from Brona." They all said.

"Let's lay off the coconuts." Logan suggested.

"Yup."

_2J_

"Oh my god, this place is awful!" I said as I walked in.

"We know." Mama Knight and Katie said.

"Can we paint the walls or get new carpet?" I asked.

"No not according to our lease." Mama Knight sighed.

I went over to the couch and sat down. "Not bad - Whoa" I said as the coach moved.

"I'm sorry honey. I know how excited you were about making a video of the place and sending it to the cheer leaders, Leah and Kelly back home and to your friend's in Ireland." Mama Knight said sympathetically, and patted my on the shoulder.

"It's ok I will use Camille's apartment." I said. "Come on Katie let's pick our room." I suggested. She stood up and we walked behind this kind of bend which lead down to a hallway with a window at the end.

"Ok, I was looking around earlier and there's a room with two bunk beds which I think we should leave for the guys. Mom picked the one with the double bed. And she's going to turn the other room with the double bed into a guest room. So this room is ours." Katie said, and pointed to the first door on the left.

I opened the door which lead into a room that had two double beds. It was plan. The bed covers were white. The walls were brown. It had a nice window and a good amount of closet space. Katie opened a door that was at the wall in front of the beds and at the furthest right hand corner.

"You're going to love this." Katie exclaimed and twisted the door knob. She pushed the door open. "Katie we get our own bathroom!" I shouted.

"I know it has a shower, a bath, a toilet and a sink!"

"We are so doing this place up." I decided.

"But what about the lease." Katie mentioned.

"If someone comes to check on us one of us runs in there and says … there ….. em, changing! No one will make you open the door when your changing."

"Your right." Katie agreed.

BEEP

I looked at my phone 'Hi Brona its Kelly. Get changed in 2 a tracksuit and I'm telling the boys right now'

"Em, where's my suitcases?" I asked Katie.

"There under your bed. Your bed is the one on the left nearest the door. I got the window bed." Katie teased.

I pulled out my largest suite case and looked through it. "Ok, I will wear my black Canterbury tracksuit bottoms and my pink t-shirt with the yellow smiley face on." I decided.

"Bring a hoodie just in case you get cold." Katie said.

"Yes MOM. And cold in LA? But I'll bring one just _in case_."

_Down at the pool_

"Ok we do realise there are four of us and only own four of them -" James said but was interrupted by Kendall "I'm taken! I'm here as a wingman, and to see you guys fail."

"And they blow us off." Logan mentioned.

"No, they said later." James said.

"And it's later." Carlos pointed out.

"Mom's all checked in, sister complained again about having no friends so her mom let her watch fox (they all turned back to look at the Jennifers) And now its time to start Gustavo band booth camp" Kelly said.

"Kelly we are a little busy here." Kendall said. And they all turned and looked at the Jennifers. Kelly leaned to the side to see who they were look.

"So I'm I and they won't go for you until you're famous. So let's roll." Kelly suggested.

"Kelly, clearly you don't understand the power of the _face_." James said and they all pointed to James face. And then James did his jazz hands move.

"Go ahead." Kelly suggested.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves." Kendall said. Then the Jennifers looked up and threw their smoothies at them.

"Let's go to booth camp." Kendall suggested. They agreed.

**Will booth camp go smooth or will there be blood, sweat, tears and feathers for nothing? You may think you now. But twist turns can occur.**

**Author's Notes**

**Hey Guys that is my longest chapter yet. The reason I made a long one is because my summer exams start next Thursday so I'm studying really hard trying to get As. Please God let me get a C or more! So enjoy reading. While I 'enjoy' studying. Please comment, they make me happy!**


	18. Rocque Records

**Chapter 18 - Rocque Records**

**Disclaimer I don't own Rocque Records. I only own Brona and the plot.**

"Welcome to Rocque Records, were you're gonna sing, dance and sweat your butts off, if you want to end up on these walls." Kelly said as they walked up the hall. They stopped and looked at a poster with BoyQuake on it.

"Do we want to end up on these walls?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." James said quickly.

"Guys come and meet Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussy Cat Dolls." Kelly said.

They turned their head to the side then at the poster. Then they realised that Nicole Scherzinger was actually there and ran over, Brona walked behind them.

"Hey guys what's up?" She smiled.

"He's going to marry you." Carlos said without thinking. Brona put her hand to her head 'Idiots' she thought.

"Where's my ring?" She asked.

"Ugh…" James was tongue-tied.

Brona stepped forward.

"Sorry about them they've never met a celebrity before. I'm Brona by the way." Brona apologised. "Guys be professional!" Brona whispered.

"We're a band. We're going to record some demos with Gustavo." Kendall said taking in what Brona said.

"Gustavo." Nicole dragged out.

"Yeah, have you worked with him?" Kendall asked.

"Yes actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some (She paused and looked at Kelly) creative differences."

Gustavo opened the door to his office. "Nicole, baby." He said.

She turned around and grabbed the telephone that was beside her and flung it at the door. Gustavo closed the door before it could hit him. She turned around "Good Luck Guys." She said and left.

"All clear." Kelly mocked and Gustavo came out of his office.

"Ok, are you guys ready to be stars?" Gustavo asked.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah" They said enthusiastically.

"Good! Then prove to me you can be stars." Gustavo said and took Carlos' helmet of he's head. "We have three days, to prove to this record company that there's something anything here."

"Three Days! What happened to three months?" Kendall questioned.

"The CEO of all of our butts wants to see you guys on Friday."

"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan asked.

"No you have to be a great band in THREE DAYS." Gustavo yelled. "Unless you can't do it, Mr Make Us A Pop Group Band?"

"We can do it no problem. Bring it." Kendall said and moved a bit closer.

"I will bring it; I'll bring everything I got."

"This is a little for close for me."

"Yeah, me too."

"Why is ever one talking like were in the fifties?" Brona said.

"I know it's like 'Ah, forget about it.'" James laughed.

Gustavo looked at them. "Sorry." They both said.

_The Start of Gustavo Rocque's Great Band Boot camp_

"To be a great pop band you need four things. Great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing."

Then Kelly blows a horn. Then random people just came in.

"By the end of today me and my team will transform the five dogs from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new pop Explosion."

Then stylist did a move. Then a man in the middle did a move. Everyone looked at the last group who just stood there.

"Were the marketing team we don't really have a move." The women said.

"We could try something." The man suggested.

Then they started doing the robot.

"Stop it, stop it now." Gustavo said. "First up in but camp, Great dancing."

_Stage 1_: _Dancing : The Dance Room_

"This reminds of the time your mom made us do ballet." Carlos said.

"You guys looked cute in your tights." Brona laughed.

"Luckily we got rid or deleted all the photos and videos." Logan said.

"Yeah." James and Kendall agreed.

"Yeah, all of… the pictures and ….. videos." Brona said.

They all looked at her. "You should have noticed that I didn't delete mine it's my wallpaper on my phone."

"Give me your phone." Kendall said.

"_NEVER_!" Brona said.

"Brona I'm your boyfriend give me your phone."

"Still no."

"Then give us your phone." James Logan and Carlos said and they all took a step towards me.

"Not unless you want to get peppered-sprayed."

"Keep the pictures." They all said.

"Ok dogs. This Mr X he has choreographed for Boy Quake (Mr X did a pose) Boyz plus girl in the attic (Mr X did a pose) Madonna (Mr X did a pose) Beyoncé (Mr X did a pose) and Yo-gaba-gaba (Mr X did a pose)." Gustavo said. "But first put all jewellery and watches in this tin."

The boys walked over and put their watches in the tin.

Brona looked down at her locket and hid it in her pocket.

'I never leave this out of my sight. I'll put it in my pocket.' She thought to herself.

"And now I'm going to make explode with the dance."

Carlos looked around and put his helmet on.

"First we start with an Examination. Cross leg, spin, pose" Mr X said and did a cross legs and spin pose. "Now you."

They did the dance moves.

"He is great but not serious (Kendall). Serious but not great (James). Has secrets that could help her career or crush it awfully. But great (Brona)."

"You got from dance moves?"

"Yes."

"I'm amazed!"

"Lost a pet when he was young, and he is still sad." Mr X said.

"Sparkie" Carlos wimped.

"And you're just plain awful (Logan)."

"Yup."

Then he walked over to Gustavo "They won't be are Excruciating and won't be ready for Friday."

"I'll X double your salary." Gustavo said.

"X done."

"Ok dogs I'm going to come back in an hour and I want to see dancers not dogs." Gustavo said and left.

_45 minutes later_

"I miss hockey!" Brona and Carlos complained as they were sitting on the floor waiting for Gustavo to come.

"Same, hockey wouldn't hurt you like this." Logan moaned.

Brona looked in her pocket. "Oh, where's my locket?" Brona panicked.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Brona tapped all over her pockets.

"Brona, try the pocket in your hoodie." James said seeing the locket in her hoodie pocket.

"Thank God!" Brona praised and she sat down beside them again. They all looked at her.

"James you got your lucky comb when you were three, Carlos you got your helmets when you were six, Logan you got your first computer when you were …. little. I got this locket when I was two and I have never let it out of my sight. So if you lost your things wouldn't you panic?"

"I guess." They nodded.

"What about me?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, sorry Kendall. If you lost your blankie which you've had since you were eight wouldn't you panic?" Brona said.

"I was seven!"

"Can I see the locket?" Logan asked.

"You see it every day! Ok here." Brona said and un-clipped the locket from around her neck and handed it to Logan.

Logan looked at the gold locket that was in shape of a heart. It was so decorative. There was a banner thing on the front with some inscription. On the back there was another inscription.

"Brona what's Connachta, Lagin, Mumain agus Ulla, onthie?" Logan asked reading the back.

"I think you mean Connachta, Laighin, Mhumhain, agus Ulaidh aontaithe. Which means Connacht, Leinster, Munster, and Ulster united."

"The provinces?"

"Yes."

"And what's I cant make out the first word but then its na hirean."

"Na hÉireann. It means of Ireland. No one knows what the first word is it's kinda screwed up." Brona lied knowing what the word was and meant.

"Does it open?" Logan asked.

"You see the two holes at the top? That's where the key goes. Before you ask I never got possession of it."

"Oh, here you go." Logan said and handed it back.

"Ok so it's been an hour." Gustavo said has he entered the dance room. "Where's Mr X?"

"Well first he hit his head in the wall a few times. Then he got real dizzy." Carlos said.

"Then he said some bad words that started with X." James said.

"Then he X quit." Kendall said.

"!"

_Meanwhile at the palm woods_

Mama Knight walked over to see Katie moving chairs.

"Look sweetie I know this move is a big shock, but we need to support your brother and the guys and" She paused as Katie hung up a sign that said 'VIP Room' "What are you doing?"

People started queuing.

"Ten bucks." She said to the first person.

"Sweet heart the pool is free."

"Not the VIP room. It's amazing how much chumps will pay to sit behind some velvet rope."

"So you're good?"

"I'm loving this town. So the guys better not blow it."

_Back at Rocque Records_

"Stage two of my boot camp 'The Great Look'."

"When do we sing?" James asked.

"When I tell you to sing!" Gustavo yelled.

"Guys we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you." The marketing man said.

"I don't like the sound." Brona said.

"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendall asked.

The marketing team laughed "No."

"But being myself has gotten me into newspapers, magazines, on TV and nearly 1000 contacts on my phone. I know people from Minnesota, Alabama, New York, Ireland, England, and I know a few people in Norway, Italy and Spain." Brona said.

"It's true." The boys said.

"Still no. Moving on, Guys we've researched an electric shock focus group to determine the right look and name that will sell millions of records." The women said.

"Then we will turn you over to our stylists." The man said and clicked his fingers and five stylist appeared. "To change your clothes and possible shave your heads."

"Ahhh." James shrieked.

"Now Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday that's why were given him."

Then the stylist started changing their clothes.

"Band-Luscious"

"The beach, the girls, the shirtless overalls." Kendall said.

"I think we look good, but where's Brona?" James asked.

"She refuses to come out. Frankly I wouldn't blame her." Her stylist said.

"State of you guys." Brona said she could see them but they can't see her.

"Not bad, but I need options, what else you got." Gustavo said.

"Change it!"

"Red White & Band."

"This look is great with war barrens in all viewing."

"We look good." James said.

"We look like Uncle Sam threw up on us." Kendall pointed out.

"I'm going to take these boots when no one is looking." Brona said looking at the white boots she was wearing.

"You silence, you more options." Gustavo said.

"Change them."

"I give you danger band. Danger band is danger parents will forbid their kids to buy their music."

"So that's why they will."

"I can't feel my legs." Logan complained.

"That's because the pants are dangerously tight."

"I hate it." Gustavo claimed.

"So do we."

"I need five new looks for tomorrow." Gustavo said. "Now come with me to her your first song that's going to put me back on top."

They tried walking and balancing on each other but they fell.

"Aghhh."

"I think we look good." James said.

"Brona." Carlos, Logan and Kendall said.

"Got it." Brona said and kicked James.

_Sometime later_

"Ok stage three of my pop group band boot camp, the great song."

"It's called girl time." Kelly said and handed it out. "Brona you sing this part."

"It's a song that no matter what time of day it is its girl time and also you're fighting over the one girl." Gustavo said. "I just woke up what time is it? Its girl time. Excuse me sir do you know what time it is? Its girl time."

"What if you have a sinus infection, wouldn't be doctor time?" Logan asked.

"No, no its still girl time!"

"Gustavo my part sounds like super bass by Nicki Minaj." Brona pointed out.

"No it doesn't show me."

"Well in super bass it's; (Brona sings) Boy you got my heart beat running away beating like a drum and its coming your way. Can't you here that boom badoom, boom bass. And in yours it's; Guys you got my heart beat up and down. It's beating so loudly can't you hear the sound. (Brona stops singing) Then it goes onto she can't choose."

"Do any of your songs don't have the word girl in them?" Kendall asked.

"Let's find out Mr Question Everything I do. Let's take a look at my wall of platinum records." Gustavo yelled. "Let's see, girl like you, girl you are my girl, hot girl, cold girl, girl to my heart, yard squirrel Christmas, I forgot that one was there. Girl cake, Not an Angel, and Girl, Girl, Girl which sold three million copies and was number one for five weeks! Any other question dog?" Gustavo yelled and patted Kendall's face.

"Are any of these songs from this girl-lennium?" Kendall mocked.

Gustavo was shaking like he could explode and Carlos put on his helmet, Kelly put on her headphones.

_Later On_

"Ok your heart rate is back to normal and your blood pressure is twenty over eighty you can produce now." Kelly said. "And remember they haven't had a break all day. I think they're starting to get a bit punchy.

"I don't care. Ok now it's time for the final stage of Gustavo Rocque's most awsomest pop boot group camp. The singing."

"What is this place?" Kendall asked.

"It's a sound booth guys, it just isolates the vocals just in case we need to edit or enhance them later." Kelly explained.

"Why are they pillows on the floor?" Carlos asked.

"Do you want us to nap because we will." James said.

"They just absorb any extra echo or treble just like the big foam mike covers (Kendall picked it up and hit it at his head) and I put fruit water in there just in case your mouths get dry ok?"

"Ok great and-" Gustavo said.

Kendall hit Carlos with the microphone.

"Funny, do it again." Carlos said. Kendall hit him again.

"You're not so tuff without your helmet. Are you?"

Carlos picks up a bottle of fruit water and aims for Kendall. Kendall steps back and the juice hits Logan.

"Knock it off." Logan complains.

Carlos sprays Logan again.

"Seriously what age are we?" Brona said.

Logan picks up a bottle and sprays James.

"You just ruined my lucky white V-neck" James yelled.

James gets a bottle and picks it up and sprays all of them.

"Ok guys hold your fire (Brona is holding her pepper spray) don't spray me and nobody gets hurt." Brona says and exits the booth, but before the boys get out she locks the door. She goes over to Kelly and Gustavo and turns on the microphone. "It's empty anyway."

They keep at the fruit water fight.

"Maybe the fruit water was a bad idea." Kelly admits.

"Ya think." Brona said.

"Please get them to stop." Gustavo said.

Then Logan picks up the pillow and starts hitting them with it.

"That looks like fun." Brona admitted.

"Guys." Kelly says into the mic.

Feathers were flying everywhere as the boys kept hitting each other with pillows.

"Pillows were a bad idea too." Gustavo got up. "I told you they were tired."

"Just have the boys meet me in the studio when they're finished. And you (Brona) change your top."

Brona went to the girl's dressing room.

Then Carlos got slammed against the window.

_In the studio_

"You can't sing (Carlos). You can't sing or dance."

"But I can backflip." Logan said.

"Stop it."

"Ok."

"Forever."

He looked at James and moved on to Kendall. "And worst of all you don't even seem to want this."

Kendall coughed out feathers at him.

"What about me I can sing dance and want this." James told him.

"You remind me of Matthew Mc Conaway."

James looked pleased.

"I can't stand Matthew Mc Conaway!"

"This group can't sing can't dance you don't have a song or a look. AND ARE COVERED IN FEATHERS! And I rather give up now then commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company."

"Where's Brona?" Carlos asked not seeing his best friend in the room.

Gustavo went over to something that was covered by a sheet and pulled the sheet down revealing a poster.

Brona walked into the room.

"Sorry I couldn't find my b-" Brona looked at the boys whose mouths were drop to the floor. "What's wrong?" Brona turned and looked at the poster. "Why's there a poster of me?"

"She can sing, dance, and she's not covered in feathers! She also can do a backflip." Gustavo said.

"And _she_ isn't a solo act." Brona said and looked back at her best friends. "We have been together ever since I can remember. We've been together through thick and thin. In sickness and health. In rich and poor. Hopefully we'll be together till death do us part."

Everyone looked at her. Brona went over what she just said.

"I just said marriage vows didn't I?" She asked.

"Yup." James said.

"Well, we watch a lot of wedding movies together."

"Think about this we will give you till tomorrow." Kelly said.

They walked down the hallway of Rocque Records, Brona couldn't even look at them without feeling guilty especially James. She turned around and looked at them.

"Guys can you wait for me, I need to call my music advisor." Brona said.

"Sure, Amy?" Logan asked seeing that Brona felt guilty.

"No Sinèad is her music advisor." Carlos said.

"Not in this case. Niall is the one I'm calling." Brona said and went to the bathroom. She took out her phone and dialled his number.

"Hello."

"Hey Niall how's the tour?"

"Good Brona. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'm sensing that that's not the thing you wanted to talk about."

"What give me away?"

"Your voice, it's trembling. And are you crying?"

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N: He guys well I got my exam results! I got all As and Bs and one C. Now if you don't know who Niall is, well I will tell you now. Niall is Niall from one direction. And Brona's locket has a secret to unlock later. I will try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	19. Rocque Records 2

**Chapter 19 - Rocque Records**

B: No I'm not crying.

N: What's up then?

_After Explaining_

B: James can't even look at me straight any more. Guilt is taking over me.

N: It's not your fault.

B: Ok, so what should I do?

N: Honestly I think you should follow your heart.

B: I was afraid of that.

N: So what does your heart?

B: Its beating which I think is a good sign.

N: Seriously?

B: I think I'll just think about it.

N: Ok, did you see One Thing's music video?

B: Sure did. You guys are such kids.

N: Well of course I am I grew up with you remember.

B: Yeah, how could I forget?

N: Haha very funny.

B: Well I better let you go.

N: N-éirí leat. Labhairt leat go luath. (Good luck. Talk to you soon)

B: Slan go fail. (bye)

Brona hung up and went back to the doorway. "Thanks."

_At the palm woods_

Were all sitting on the sun chairs while James was pacing up and down. While guitar dude played some music.

"He's a really good piano player." Logan said.

"He played you a song?" Brona asked.

"Yeah." Logan replied.

"And I'm so depressed." Carlos said.

"A depressed Carlos? What is this world coming to?" Brona thought in her head.

"I could kill her. Never mind her I could kill all of them!" James thought in his head.

"It's the music. Guitar dude, please." Kendall said.

"Oh, sorry." Guitar dude said and stopped playing his guitar.

Katie walked over. "Has Gustavo dork made you famous yet?"

"We had some 'creative differences'." Kendall said.

"You got fired didn't you?"

"All he did was yelled and scream at us. And made us wear dangerously tight pants."

"Yeah he wanted to make us rich and famous pop stars, _what an idiot." _James yelled.

"He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs." Kendall yelled back.

"Rich and famous dancing dogs." James did a little move.

"He's got a point." Logan agreed.

"Oh so your siding with James now."

"Kendall?" Brona gave out. "Does anyone realise Carlos could be dead!"

"Oh no, em, maybe, kinda, yes?" To answer Kendall's statement.

"You guys blew it. You blew my shot you could have tried harder." James.

"Well it doesn't matter James cause I'm the one he wants." Brona yelled having enough of being ignored.

"Ok." Carlos jumped up at of his seat. "Just calm down and think nice happy thoughts about kittens!"

"You think about kittens with your bad singing and your stupid helmet." James shouted and pushed Carlos back into his seat.

"James stop being such a douche." Brona said.

Logan stands up seeing the anger in Carlos' eyes. "Guys, guys remember our pact about not letting this town tear us apart."

"Aghhhh!" Carlos screams and tackles James.

"Great now were all fighting. I didn't even want to do this!" Kendall admitted.

Logan started pulling James. Kendall started pulling Carlos and Brona went for the middle.

"No one wanted to do this Kendall!" Carlos said.

Katie rolled her eyes and pushed them into the pool.

"Katie? What did you do that for?" Kendall asked.

She crossed her arms and look down on them. "Looks like you needed to cool off."

"She's right. I'm sorry." James apologised.

We started to splash each other.

_Later on: Around the fire._

"I could stay here and be a model. I'm still great looking." James gloated. "Or the star of a reality show."

"Which one? Project idiot." Carlos mocked.

"That's just your jealousy talking." James said.

"You know what's funny we didn't get the chance to sing together." Kendall said.

"Oh you're such a turd. (Carlos, Brona and Logan joined in) and you look like a turd and smell like a turd. Oh giant turd (They stood up but James kept seated) Oh and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd. (James joined them) Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd. And you look like turd-"

"And you smell like a turd!" James sang.

We laughed. Then everyone around us started clapping even lightning.

"You should do this." Kendall said.

"No guys know of this opportunity crap for me. I think you mean we should do this. I'd mean I love you all too much to let go. We either stay here together or we leave together. All for one and one for all." Brona smiled. "Kendall continue."

"You guys were right. I really think we should do this."

"How we got fired. Remember?" Logan reminded it him.

"We didn't get fired."

We looked at him.

"I mean we got fired. But the problem is we didn't try are best."

"I tried my best." James mentioned.

"I must have tried my best. Mostly for James." Brona said she looked at James and James smiled back.

"We know James and Brona we know." Kendall said. "But we need some music something inspirational."

They all looked at Brona.

"Don't look at me."

"Brona you have passed all your keyboard exams with high honours or merits." Logan assured her.

"Sometimes I just listen to you when you're playing your electric guitar from across the street when I should be doing my homework." Carlos admitted.

"And when you play a song on your guitar you make want to sing." James promised.

"Your music heroes; The Beatles, U2, Westlife, Abba, Cheryl, Katy Perry, Adele, Nicki Minaj, Ed Sherran, Flo rida, and your friends from Ireland Jedward would all want you to do this as much as we do." Kendall said.

"All right, you do realise were going to be up all night."

"Were willing to do that. But where was I oh yeah. We are hockey players brothers and sister of the ice and we do not quit. (Brona's head lying on James' shoulder) Are we going to dump the puck and scramble back to the bench or are we going to grab that puck pull the goalie and rush that net big time?"

"You really think you can make it has a mixed band?" Carlos asked.

"No but I've realised three things since we've got here. One I love singing. Two I love singing with you guys and opportunities like this come once in a life time."

"What's the third thing?" Logan asked.

"Is minus 8 in Minnesota right now and I'm in love with this pool."

We all laughed.

"But before you go on. (Looked at James) Dangerous territory there James." Logan said getting James back for the other day.

"Ugh, just get on with it!" Brona complained and gave an anger look to Logan.

"So what's the play? Dump the puck or big time rush?"

"Big time rush." James stood up and said.

"Big time rush." Carlos stood up and said.

"Big time rush" Logan stood up and said.

"Ugh dump the – big time rush!" Brona stood up and said.

"Big time rush" Kendall said.

"Quick go to the apartment I've got the song!" Brona said and they ran with her.

_Next Day_

We faced them at the hall way and walked down with confidence. They started walking down towards us.

"Well?" Gustavo asked.

"Ok we'll do it your way." Kendall said. "No goofing off, no pillow fights and no questions for the next two days"

Everyone looked at Gustavo. "Ok. Girl time from the top."

"Except for that. We really don't want to sing girl time."

"Oh let me guess you have a better idea. Well let's hear the dogs better song title." Gustavo said.

"Big Time Rush." We all said together.

"It's a song about five hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them and they're going to take their best shot."

"I like it. And you've got to stop using the word girl in all your song titles." Kelly said.

"I! Like it also." Gustavo said.

"So those that mean I sold my first song?" Brona said and handed him the lyrics. He looked over them.

"I guess it those." Gustavo said.

"Here are the guitar notes and the key board notes." She said handing to him.

"Well I guess we found the thing Mr X was on about." Gustavo said. "We're going to be working all night because Friday is only two days away. And we are in Big Time Rush."

"I smell Monte Rage!" Brona smiled.

_In The Sound Booth_

"Ok, Big Time Rush from the top. But this time let's try not to make me want to choke you." Gustavo said.

All: Oh, oh, oh, oh.

K: Make it count, play it straight

Don't look back, don't hesitate

All: When you go big time

_In Dance Lessons_

J: What you want, what you feel

Never quit, and make it real

All: When you roll big time

At Palmwoods + Rocque Records + Dance lessons

C: Hey, hey, listen to your heart now

L: Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?

B: Hey, hey, better take your shot now

_The Look_

All :Oh, oh, oh, oh

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all, lay it on the line

It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

_In front Of Griffin_

B: Step it up, getting gear

Go for broke, make it clear

All: Gotta go big time

C: Make it work, get it right

Change the world over night

All: Gotta dream big time

K: Hey, hey, give it all you got now

J: Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?

L: Hey, hey, finish what you start now

All: Oh, oh, oh, oh

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all, lay it on the line

It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

C: Look around

All: Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow

L: Look around

Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams

L: You and I

All: Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town

B: We can fly

All: Now our feet are off the ground and never look down

Welcome to the big time

J: All the pretty people seen walking' in the sunshine

All : Welcome to the good times

B + J: Life will never be the same

All: Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all, lay it on the line

It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

If you want it all, lay it on the line

It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time

"I like them and the board is going to love them." Griffin said. "You got three months to make your demos. I told you the mixed band was back. (He patted Gustavo's face) I have to go my pants are cold." Then he left.

"Guess who's staying on LA."

"Oh yes!" We celebrated.

"Ok you ready?" Brona asked Logan.

"Yup."

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yup."

"Why are we ready?" Carlos, Kendall, and James asked.

"For our celebration. Duh." Logan said.

"Ok go." Kendall said.

Brona and Logan did a back flip and Kendall, James and Carlos helped them. But before they could finish there celebration.

"Stop celebrating if you thought the last three days was hard wait till you see the next three months. Carlos still can't sing. Logan still can't dance. I still can't stand James. And Brona wrote a better song than mine!"

"We'll work on it." Kendall said. "Wait Brona wrote a better song then you is a bad thing?"

"Let's just say this band has two songwriters. Ok now you can celebrate!"

Then they just jumped around and high-fived each other. They grabbed Brona and lifted her. Yeah, life was good for her. She had the best friends. A good opportunity in front of her and the sweetest boyfriend who has yet to kiss her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but they'd get there somehow.

_AND THE MUSICAL JOURNEY BEGINS!_

**A/N: My First story is finished but don't worry this is going to be a saga. The next one is called 'So the musical journey continues and there's going to be a third one called 'What if Logan didn't come home'. Well the second one is about what happens next. And the third one is about if something didn't happen would their lives have changed mainly Brona's and Kendall's. Well thank so much for commenting! I love you guys! Please read my next story. It will probably be a week when it's up. **


End file.
